Relentless
by StillDreaming85
Summary: Bella meets Edward and sparks fly. He starts sending her gifts, and she starts falling for him, but he's not the charming business man she thinks he is. He's in the Mafia. Will she find out in time, and how will she react? WARNING : Darkward, Mobward, Possessiveward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The inspiration for this story was a fanfic by **cristinaN** called **Dark Velvet**. If you haven't checked it out and love a modward then I highly recommend it.

It also has a sequel now called **Dark Lies**.

**WARNING: **This story contains a Dark, Possessive Edward. He will soften and it will end in a 'Happily Ever After', but it's not going to happen in a few chapters, it's going to be a WIP.

* * *

**Chapter – 1**

"Good morning, Bella." Kate greeted me. She was smirking from the other side of the counter as I headed into the cafe where we worked. "Or should I say good afternoon?" She laughed.

"I'm not that late." I pouted as I shrugged off my jacket and tucked it behind the counter with my bag. "Whose idea was it to go out anyway?" I moaned as I stood back up, my head was spinning. I now remembered why I didn't do drinking, and why I hated hangovers. I held my hand to my head, it was throbbing. I hadn't tried to eat anything this morning as I knew anything that went down was only going to resurface. I had already been sick three times.

"Here," Kate said placing two pills in my hand. "Take these they will help with the headache. And if you feel sick, do us all a favour, and go to the toilet. I'm not cleaning that shit up." I didn't argue with her. I swallowed the pills hoping they would bring me instant relief.

I walked to the stockroom wondering if there was anything waiting to be shelved. It didn't look as if there had been any deliveries the past few days. There was nothing for me to do. I didn't understand why Irene hadn't given us the day off. I mean… who wants to read books and drink coffee on the first day of the New Year?

Obviously all these sad fucks, I thought as I made my way back into the café, eyeing all the customers at tables. I hadn't noticed how busy it was. I made my way back over to Kate, glaring at customers who were keeping me from my bed.

"So, are you gonna call him?" Kate asked, completely oblivious to my foul mood.

"Can't you see I'm dying here?" I moaned. I wasn't in the mood for one of her interrogations.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I think you should call him, he was cute."

I grabbed a duster from under the counter. "I'll be in the back, dusting, should you need me. Since there is nothing else to do in this hell hole," I said muttering to myself as I made my way over to the bookshelves. I hoped it would provide an escape from Kate's questions for as long as possible, and hopefully I'd be able to avoid a few customers too.

"Bella?" I heard Kate call out my name. I looked out from behind a shelf, she was bouncing towards me.

"Didn't you hear me call?" She asked as she stopped in front of me. I frowned at her; I had heard her, but I had been trying to avoid her endless questions about the mysterious man from last night. We only had forty five minutes left to work, and I was hoping we could both make it out of here alive.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the counter. "There was a delivery for you."

I examined the café as she pulled me along, there was only one customer left. Maybe we would get to close before one o'clock. I prayed to be reunited with my bed soon.

Kate stopped in front of the counter, fanning her hands in front of a basket of flowers. "Ta-da."

I looked at her with a blank stare. "They're for you dummy," she said grabbing the gift card from the front of the basket and shoving it in my face.

I quickly opened it, wondering who the hell would be sending me flowers.

**_Bella,_**

**_I can't stop thinking about you._**

**_Edward x_**

I tapped the card in my hand. Who the hell was Edward? I looked at Kate confused.

"I bet it's the guy from last night!" Kate squealed. "Do you remember his name?"

I shook my head. No, I didn't remember much about him. Nothing apart from his good looks, how his breath tasted of whiskey and mints. Oh, and the feeling I got every time he touched me.

"Did you tell him where you worked?" Kate asked gagging for more details.

"No." I whispered, still completely confused.

"Well, that's cute, I suppose… in a freaky stalker kinda way." Kate mumbled.

"You know, maybe he's been in the café before… maybe he recognised you." She screeched, suddenly getting excited again.

"Maybe." I said distantly.

"Excuse me." I glanced up to see muscular man standing at the counter beside us. "I'd like to settle my bill."

"Certainly, I'll just take you over at this till." I heard Kate say.

I stared over at the basket of flowers; they were beautiful and looked expensive. I was flattered. It was filled with white lilies and blue roses, which happened to be the same colour as the dress I was wearing last night. Was that on purpose? I couldn't help, but smile, even if it was sorta freaky that he knew I worked here, and I have no idea how he knew.

It felt nice to have an admirer.

* * *

"So, I heard you met a man?" Seth said as we left the café, he leaned against the window as I locked up.

"Yeah, you, and the rest of New York," I mumbled.

"Sorry what?" He said standing up straight and looking at me confused.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. Sorry." I said patting his arm. "I'm just fed up with Kate running her mouth. I don't think I've met anyone she hasn't told." I sighed.

"She's just excited."

"Too excited." I argued. I popped the keys in my bag and zipped it up. "I just wish she would let up. I haven't even decided what I'm going to do."

I bit my lip as I thought back over the past few days and the gifts Edward had sent me. On Wednesday, he had sent a basket of flowers, on Thursday he sent a fruit basket and on Friday he had sent me gift card for Barking Brown. I didn't even know where that was, but Carmen had stated it was a very generous gift, something she would be more than happy to receive.

He had put his number on the gift notes from Thursday and Friday, asking me to call him, I hadn't yet. I wasn't sure if I should. There was no gift today, and I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed.

I mean… I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was incredibly handsome, and from the time I spent with him he took my breath away, but I didn't know a thing about him.

I just felt as if he was coming on too hot and heavy, far too soon. I had my studies to think about and work. Did I really have time to date?

"Earth to Bella?" Seth called, snapping me from my own thoughts.

"Sorry." I said linking my arm with his and walking down the street. "So, any big plans for tonight?" I asked Seth, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

"Nothing really, I have a friend coming over, we'll probably play the X-box." He shrugged.

"Oh, male or female?" I asked, teasing.

"Male." He said, giving me a playful shove.

We stopped when we reached the corner of the block, this was Seth's street.

"What about you, any plans for your Saturday night?"

"As a matter of fact I'm heading over to Maria's bar. I told the girls I would meet them there." I said rolling my eyes. "If they think they going to get me drunk again they have another thing coming. I'll go for an hour, and then I'm heading home to my sofa."

"Rebel," Seth said laughing.

I laughed with him, before pulling him in for a hug. "See you next Saturday."

"Bye Bella, have a good night." He said waving before he turned and walked around the corner.

I crossed the street and headed towards Maria's. _I will not let them twist my arm. I'm going to show face and then go home,_ I repeated to myself over and over as if it that alone would give me conviction.

"Way-hey!" I heard the girls cry as soon as I walked into the bar. I blushed as all attention in the bar seemed to turn to me. I quickly headed to their table, slipping into a seat, wishing to that I could disappear.

Angela flashed me an apologetic smile. "They started drinking a little too early this afternoon." I glanced over at Kate and Carmen. I could tell that they had been at it most of the day.

I took off my jacket and hung it over the back of my chair as I kicked my bag under the table. I hadn't dressed for a night out on purpose. It would be one of my many excuses not to stay. I had on a pair of jeans and a plain blue sweater, and there was no way I was going clubbing in this.

"We need to get Bella, a drink." Kate declared, banging her fist on the table. "Waiter," she roared before I even had the chance to protest.

I slid down further in my chair. I was embarrassed by the attention our table was getting, yet again, from the rest of the bar. I think I was ready to head home now.

I could just tell it was going to be one of those nights.

"What can I get you?" A goofy looking, blonde boy asked as he came over to the table. He didn't even look old enough to be serving drinks.

"We'll have four shots of tequila-"

"-I'm not drinking." I protested. My hangover from Tuesday night was still very fresh in my mind.

"We'll have four shots of tequila." Kate said again as if I hadn't spoken. I didn't know why I bothered sometimes. "And four vodkas and coke, better make it diet." She hick-up'd.

I sighed. There was no way I was going home tonight. It would be delusional to think otherwise. I was going to have to watch these two and make sure they got home safe.

The waiter brought over our drinks, and Kate slid two towards me. "Kate, I'm really not-"

"-Hey, isn't that the guy from the club." Carmen said pointing towards the door.

I turned to see five guys walking through the door, one of definitely was the guy from the club. Edward was in the middle of the group, my breath hitch when I caught sight of him.

"Edward!" I heard Kate's voice roaring. I turned back to her to see her waving her arm franticly in the air.

No, please, just no. I wanted the ground to eat me up. I sunk into the chair, willing myself to disappear as I felt a heat flare in my cheeks. Why did she have to do that?

"Hey." I heard his voice from my side. I swallowed, slowly turning to see him standing over me.

He was just as breath taking as I remembered. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a crisp white shirt and blue tie. His hair was sitting in a beautiful mess, just begging for me to run my fingers through it. I had visions of me reaching up and grabbing hold of his hair, pulling his lips to mine.

"Hi." I whispered, feeling myself flush even hotter. I was thankful he couldn't read my mind.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, flashing me the most amazing smile.

"I'm not actually-"

"She'll take a vodka and cola, we all will." Kate said, tilting an empty glass towards him. She looked rather pleased with herself.

Edward looked at me; he was waiting for me to confirm that was what I wanted.

I nodded. It would give me time to get a hold of myself. I fanned myself with a beer mat as he walked away.

I glared at Kate the moment he left. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said shrugging her shoulders. Carmen and her giggled to themselves.

"Did you see the body builder?" Carmen said knocking her elbow into Kate's side. "Grrr!"

I rolled my eyes, they were hopeless. I looked over at Angela and was glad to see she looked as uncomfortable as I did.

"Your drinks ladies." Edward said walking back up to the table, holding a tray in his hands.

Kate hooted at him. She was getting out of control.

"Would you care to join us in the VIP lounge?" He asked all of us, keeping his hands on the tray. I looked up to see his eyes were rested on me.

"VIP!" Kate and Carmen squealed, jumping up from their chairs and grabbing their coats. I guess that was it settled then.

I got up and grabbed my things and I started to follow Edward. I stopped when I felt a pull on my arm.

"I have a lot of studying to do, I'm just gonna go." Angela said, before mouthing sorry at me.

"No!" I moaned. I tried to grab her arm, but missed. I watched as she walked out the bar. Damn her!

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Carmen cry. I turned around just in time to see her snatch my wrist and drag me through the bar towards the back wall. She pulled me down the corridor, which lead us into a big room.

The four men that had entered with Edward were sitting around two tables. I shook my head when I saw Kate was already sitting on one of their knees. It was a slim man, with long, wavy brown hair; he had his arm around her waist. They were sucking the face off each other. That was so typically Kate.

Edward patted the empty seat beside him; his eyes were locked on me.

I hesitated before I went over and took the seat next to him. I offered him a small smile as I sat down.

Carmen took the seat beside me and started flirting with one of the guys across the table. She wasn't one for wasting time either.

Just what had I gotten myself in for tonight? I just knew these two were going to hook up and leave me alone, and I certainly didn't want to have a one night stand with Edward. I didn't do one night stands.

"So, you didn't call?" Edward said handing me a drink. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

I caught the scent of his breath as he leaned in a little. It smelled of whiskey and mints, just like I remembered. It was so intoxicating. I don't think I could ever get enough of it.

"I…er…I was going to." I stuttered feeling stuck for words. I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Didn't you like my gifts?" He chuckled a little. "Maybe I'll need to buy you something more expensive."

"No, no." I jumped in quickly, holding my hands up to stop him right there. "Your gifts were lovely. Thank you, very much for them, but please don't buy me anymore."

"She doesn't like people spending money on her." Carmen chirped in from my side.

I glared at her.

"What a curious creature you are Bella Swan. I've never met a woman who didn't enjoy getting ravished in gifts. I cannot wait to get to know you better." He smirked before taking a swig of his whiskey.

And I couldn't wait to get to know him better.

I was hypnotised by his charm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

I started a fb group if you would like to join. See my profile for the link

**Chapter 2-**

It was Monday morning, and as usual I was running late for class. I hurried through the classroom door, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw Mr Baldwin wasn't here yet.

There was nothing I hated more than a class full of people staring at me as I walked in late, which was exactly what was happening to me right now.

I slide into my seat beside Angela. "Please, tell me you don't hate me," she whispered to me as I took my books out my bag.

"Nah." I said shaking my head. "I don't hate you... Saturday night wasn't actually that bad."

Angela sighed. "I'm glad. I thought you were going to hate me for sure, but with things the way they are with Ben, I couldn't stay. The last thing I needed him to hear about was me sitting with a bunch of guys, getting drunk. He already hates most of my friends as it is."

"Hey!" I objected.

"No! You, he likes." Angela said holding her hands up to stop me. "He hates Kate and Carmen. He thinks they're a bad influence on me… I don't think he likes Jessica much either."

I sighed. I could see where he was coming from, but still, he had no right to tell her what to do. "You let him boss you around too much." I muttered. It annoyed me how controlling he could be with her.

"It's not like that." Angela frowned. She didn't like it when I pointed out the faults in her relationship.

Ben was a control freak, it was that simple.

He had caught her studying with Eric in the library and had been punishing her ever since. Angela had done nothing wrong, and I had told her that till I was blue in the face, but she always made excuses for Ben. I don't think I would ever understand what she saw in him.

"So how did things go with Edward?" Angela said, trying not so subtlety to change the subject.

"Things went well." I said beaming from ear to ear. "He was a complete gentleman to me. He even helped me get Kate and Carmen home safely."

"Good, I'm glad you didn't have to deal with them all on your own. So did you go to his, or did he go to yours?" _Meaning, did you sleep with him?_

"He walked me home, we shared a kiss at my door, and that was it. No pressure to come in, nothing." I said, answering her hidden question. "I'm thinking maybe I was wrong about him. He just seemed so full on at first, you know?" Angela nodded. "I agreed to go on a date with him on Friday night."

"That's great news-" Angela said, getting cut off.

"-If I could have everyone's attention, we'll start today's lecture." Mr Baldwin called from the front of the class. I signalled to Angela that we'd talk about it later at lunch.

After my creative writing lecture I said goodbye to Angela and headed towards English Literature.

I was hurrying because there wasn't much time between the classes, and they were on different sides of the campus.

As I walked past the main building, I heard the all too familiar voice of Mike Newton. I cringed. I had been successfully avoiding him for the past two weeks, and I didn't want to break that record now.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Mike yell after me. Of course, it would have been asking too much for him not to spot me.

I continued walking and pretended I hadn't heard him. Maybe he would give up and leave me alone.

When I heard someone running behind me, I knew it would be him.

Mike grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Hey, I called you, didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, hey, Mike. No, I never heard you." I shook my head and tried to keep the smile from my face. God, I was a terrible liar. "I'm just hurrying to class." I said pointing in the direction I was going.

"I won't keep you. I was just wondering if you had any plans for Friday night. One of the guys is having a party and I'd kinda like to take you as my plus one."

"Actually Mike, I already have a date Friday night." I watched his face fall. It actually felt kinda good to be able to knock him back with a real excuse for a change.

"Oh, you have?" He said sounding rather deflated. "Is it anyone I know?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think you know him." I realised that didn't sound very convincing, I could easily be making the date up. So I choose to give him more information. Maybe he would back off now that he knew I was dating. "His names Edward, he's a business man."

"Ah, I see." He said running his hands through his hair, he looked rather agitated. "Maybe another night then?"

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled. _Damn!_ I should have said no when I had the chance. What the hell is wrong with me? I had no idea why, but some part of me felt sorry for his ass.

I said goodbye to Mike and turned to head towards class when a figure on the lawn caught my attention. Hey wasn't that the man from the café? The one with the muscles that had been in on New Year 's Day. He was standing against a tree, in the middle of the lawn, looking in my direction. Was he watching me? A shiver ran down my spine.

I felt extremely freaked out. I looked away him and hurried towards class.

I couldn't help, but look over my shoulder every few steps to make sure he wasn't following me.

After class, I headed to the little bistro just outside campus where I usually met Angela when we were meeting for lunch. I sat at one of the tables outside waiting on her because I didn't like to go in on my own.

I looked at the café across the street, and there was a man sitting outside at one of the tables. Was that him? The man was wearing shades, which made it hard to tell if it was him from this far away. I shook my head. I was just being paranoid.

"Something wrong?" Angela said as she walked up to me. She was looking across the street wondering what I was staring at.

"No, nothing." I said standing up. "Just my over active imagination."

"So, tell me about this date." Angela said, pulling me inside the bistro.

I let her lead us inside to our usual spot. The waitress came up as we took her coats off, and we gave her our order. Angela sat staring at me, patiently waiting for me to begin.

"Well technically he didn't ask me out on a date." I started. "He said he was going to start buying me more expensive gifts as I obviously didn't care for the ones he had gotten me since I hadn't bothered to call him. I told him that wasn't it; I had just been busy with work. I'm not sure he bought that. He said he'd promise to stop sending me gifts if I let him take me out on a date, so I agreed."

Angela laughed. "I think it's sweet that he is showering you in gifts. God, I wish Ben would shower me in gifts. If I wanted him to get me flowers, then I'd have to buy them and hand them straight to him to give to me."

I forced out a laugh. I knew she was trying to make a joke of it, but it annoyed me that Ben didn't treat her better.

"So, did he say where he was taking you?"

"He told me he'd let me know before Friday, but I'm not sure how he plans to do that since he never asked for my phone number."

After lunch, I headed straight home. I collected my mail from my postbox and headed straight up the stairs. I was only in the door two seconds when there was a knock at the door.

Who was it? I hardly had anyone over, not that many people knew where I lived.

I peered through the peephole, but no one was there. "Hello?" I said as I slowly pulled the door open, but I got no response. I looked around the corner, but the stairs were empty. _Strange._

Just as I was closing the door I noticed a small black box on the front door mat. I picked it up, the label read: _To, The Curious Bella Swan_.

"I thought we agreed no presents, Edward." I muttered, knowing who it was from.

I closed the door with my foot, giving all my attention to the box in my hand. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see what was inside.

I opened the lid and was left breathless as I stared down at the white gold Armani watch that lay inside. It must have cost him a fortune.

**Bella,**

**I bought you this so you don't miss our date.**

**See you at six,**

**Edward xx**

I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last of his gifts before out date. I wished I had kept the card with his number on it now. So I could call him and tell him to stop.

I was relieved when I was asked to cover the till for Kate's lunch break. I had been packing shelves all morning, and I was starting to get pretty bored.

As I packed some books in a bag for the customer in front of me, I looked up and spotted Muscles. It was my new name pet name for the man I was sure was following me.

It was now Wednesday, and I had been seeing him all over town for the past two days. This couldn't be a coincidence. I wasn't being paranoid. He was definitely following me, and I had no idea why.

"Have a nice day." I said, handing the bag over to the customer.

I watched them leave before I turned behind me to Angela in the café. "Cover me for two, please."

I walked away before she had the chance to answer. I had to find out what was going on this guy. Why the fuck was he following me around?

When I turned back towards his table, Muscles was gone. I looked for him in the café, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I ran towards the front door and out into the street searching for him as I went. I caught sight of the back of his head, in the middle of the crowded street.

"Hey!" I yelled at him as I ran out onto the street. I pushed my way through the crowd. "Hey, you, wait!" I roared as loud as I could.

I managed to push my way through the bodies to where I had last spotted him, but he was gone. _Fuck!_ I turned around, standing on my tip toes to gain a better view, but I couldn't see any sign of him. It was as if he had just disappeared.

I sighed and made my way back towards the shop. This wasn't over. I was going to find out who he was and why the hell he was following me.

"What was all that about?" Angela asked me as I walked back in.

I shook my head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Just as it was nearing the end of my shift, I heard the stockroom door bang open.

"Bella!" Kate screamed.

I stepped out from behind the cage to see Kate running towards me with a large cream boutique gift box, which was tied with a black satin ribbon. "It's for you!" She said bouncing up and down.

I sighed; I knew it was from Edward. His gifts were starting to border on ridiculous now.

On Monday, he had sent me an Armani watch. I wasn't stupid; I knew how expensive it would be.

Yesterday, he had sent me a white gold necklace, with matching earrings, that was encrusted with diamonds, with a note that said:

**Bella,**

**These match the sparkle in your eye,**

**Wear them Friday**

**Edward xx**

I did not even want to begin guessing how much they cost, the thought made me sick.

If I could I would have sent them back, but the thing was I didn't even know where to send them. I didn't know much about him.

"Open it!" Kate shouted.

I stared at the box, terrified of what expensive item I might find inside.

"Bella! Will you just open it already?"

I slowly pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the lid of the box off, relieving a stunning black dress underneath.

"Oh, my god! Its Vivienne Westwood!" Kate screamed.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"He is so wasted on you!" Kate said shaking her head.

I reached in and pulled out the gift note.

**Bella,**

**I can't wait to see how hot you look in this dress.**

**Wear it Friday**

**Edward xx**

His words sent an exciting shiver through my body I could not explain.

I didn't want the dress, I didn't want to accept his gifts, but at the same time I couldn't wait to wear them for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy Edward's POV, please remember it is a Mobward/Possiveward story and he's not meant to be all flowers and butterflies. He is an asshole in this chapter, and will be an asshole for some time.

**Chapter 3 -**

**EPOV**

I tapped the pen on the table as I looked over the figures of the club. I felt edgy. Everything was beginning to annoy me. I snapped the pen between my fingers and tossed it across the room. If I didn't calm down soon then, then some prick was due to get his head blown off.

I had to sort myself out.

I opened the drawer on the desk and pulled out a bag of coke, emptying the contents onto the desk. I made myself a line and sniffed it back; rubbing my nose as I felt the dint hit me.

"Boss." I looked up to see Avi standing at the door.

"Come in." I said motioning him forward. "Close the door."

I leaned back on the chair; my eyes fluttered as I felt the high take control. _Fuck this was good._ I sat with my eyes closed enjoying the feeling for a few moments and then I remembered Avi was there.

I offered him the note in my hand; he shook his head and held up his hand. "No thanks, boss." He said as he took a seat.

"So, who's watching her?" I asked

"I left Damon watching her."

"You did what?" I roared getting up on my feet and leaning over the desk. "Damon is fucking unstable at best. Do you have any idea how much she means to me?" I grabbed the bridge of my nose. "You shouldn't have let him anywhere near her. I expected more from you, Avi!"

"It's fine boss." Avi said holding up his hands. "I left him with strict orders to stay out of sight and observe. She was starting to recognise me. I don't think I can get away with tailing her anymore."

I smirked. She was a smart little cookie.

"When we're done here switch Stefan with Damon and keep tabs on him. I don't want him fucking thinking for himself. If he needs to take a shit then, he asks you first. Got it?"

"Yes boss."

I relaxed back into the chair. "Tell me about her, I want to know more."

Avi relaxed when he saw my tantrum was over. "She's attending the Brooklyn College, doing courses in Creative Writing, English Literate and Journalism. What can I say? She likes to fucking write." Avi laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I er… saw some kid talking to her on campus on Monday; she didn't seem to like him much, he was drooling all over her."

_Fucking Prick._ "I want to know who he is." I said pointing at Avi. "I want to know where he stays. What he fucking eats for breakfast in the morning. I want to know everything this kid does. Get someone on him. "

"Yes boss."

"Make it Damon." Let the kid get what he fucking deserves. Who the hell does he think he is looking at my woman?

"What else?" I demanded, banging my fist on the table.

"There is nothing much else to report, boss. She went to school Monday and Tuesday, had lunch with her friend Angela, and then went home. Wednesday she was working at The Bookstore café, I thought she had made me so I left and sure enough she tried to follow me down the street. I called Laurent and got him to sit in the café while she worked and when she finished I followed her home. I stayed outside in the car all night."

"What about her friends from the bar? The ones I sent you a picture of. Did you get me files on them?" I didn't like Carmen and Kate. They were nothing but whores and a bad influence on Bella. They wouldn't be staying around her much longer.

"I gave it to Lena to deal with."

"Will phone her and fucking find out." I roared at him.

Avi shifted his weight on the seat. "See the thing is boss. I haven't been home for three days, Lena is kinda pissed at me."

"Tell her you've been working for me." I didn't have time to deal with his relationship problems. "She's got a problem with that she can fucking come and see me."

"Yes, boss." Avi sighed.

There was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Jasper walking in. He had a package under his arm. I hoped it was the one he was supposed to be collecting for me.

"Go, get those files from Lena." I said pointing Avi towards the door. "And get Damon the fuck away from my girl."

"Yes boss." Avi said getting up and turning away from me. He nodded his head towards Jasper as he made his way out the door.

"Did you get them?" I asked Jasper.

He closed the door and walked over to the desk. "What's Damon been up too?"

"Nothing." I said motioning for him to open the box.

"Size five, just like you asked." He smiled, showing me the contents.

I looked down at the shoes; they were black sandals with a diamond belt running up the front. She was going to look hot as fuck in these. I could easily picture her wearing the shoes and nothing else. God, I wanted her so much.

"Tell Alice thanks." I said shifting my position as I felt my erection push against my trousers.

"No need." Jasper said taking a seat. He lounged back, folding his legs. "You know she loves to shop… Though she is starting to annoy me by asking questions. She wants to know when shes gonna meet Bella. She wants to meet that girl that has captured your attention."

"Tell her she'll get her chance when the time is right." I snapped.

He nodded. He knew not to fuck with me when I was in a foul mood, and I had been in a foul mood ever since I had met Bella and let her walk away from me.

I wanted her, she was mine. I didn't want to play these games. I wanted to take her and lock her in my apartment and be done with all of this.

My brothers had convinced me that it would be better if I tried to win her affections rather than go all cavemen on her ass.

I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

When I was apart from her I felt like a junkie waiting for his next fix, all I could think about was her. I wanted her, I needed her and more than anything I needed to claim her.

I moaned as my erection strained against my trousers. I hadn't seen her in days and look what she did to me.

I grabbed a blank card from my drawer and wrote a note for the shoe box.

**Bella,**

**Here's a little something to set off your outfit.**

**I hope you like them.**

**Edward xx**

I tossed it inside the box and closed the lid. "Make sure that gets delivered." I told Jasper, shoving the box towards him. He nodded and got up to his feet. "When you go downstairs send Tanya up."

I dealt myself another line from the table as I waited for Tanya to come up. I lay back and closed my eyes enjoying the buzz. I let my hand rub against my cock. All I could see were images of Bella naked, in those damn heels. Thank fuck tomorrow was Friday.

"Need a hand?" Tanya said smiling from the doorway.

"Come in and shut the door." I ordered her.

I watched her close the door, seductively walk over to me. "You know, I was starting to think you were tried of me. It's been too long since you called me up here." She said smirking as she came to a stop by my knees. She was looking down at me with eyes that were begging me to fuck her.

Tanya was nothing, but a whore. She was just trash that occasionally provided a bit of entertainment.

She thought she was more than that to me, and I knew it, but I didn't care.

All that mattered was I got what I wanted, when I wanted it.

I lifted the note off the table and handed it to her and shoved her head towards the table. Maybe if she was high, then she wouldn't talk so, fucking much.

"You know I don't like that shit." She said pushing against my hand.

"Just fucking do it." I said, shoving her head down harder. I wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. I needed laid now before I ended up exploding all over my trousers.

I watched her lean over the desk and snort the coke up her nose. "That's a good girl." I said pulling the note out her hand. "Now bend over the desk and lift you skirt up." I put one hand on her hip, the other on her back forcing her into position.

"What? No foreplay?" Tanya said standing back up.

"Bend over and shut the fuck up." I shouted at her, forcing her into place with my hands.

I watch her bend over, and I unzip my pants. I pull my cock out, and look at her bare ass. All I can think is this is not Bella. I feel myself going limp in my hand. What the fuck is wrong with me? I try stroking it a few times, but it doesn't work.

"Get the fuck out." I yell at her, shoving my dick back in my pants and pulling the zip up.

"What?" she asks, standing up and looking over at me confused.

"I said get the fuck out." I grab hold of her and shove her towards the door. She falls over and lays on the floor looking up at me. She's terrified to move.

I pick up the desk and shove it over. "Get the fuck out!" I roar.

If she didn't get out now then I was gonna pull my gun out and shoot her in the head.

"Boss?" Garrett calls, running in the room with his gun in his hand. He scans the room trying to identify the problem.

"Get her fucking out of her." I shout at him.

He grabs Tanya by the arm and drags her from the room.

When their out of sight I fall into the chair. What the fuck is going on with me?

I'm my own man. I can do whatever the fuck I want.

So why the hell can't I stop thinking about her and how it would make her feel?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –**

**BPOV**

I danced from foot to foot as I looked over at the dress on the bed. I was so fucking nervous. I wasn't sure if I could do this. Was it too late to back out? I looked down at the watch on my wrist to check the time, damn watch.

Kate had been kind enough to tell me she had checked out the price online and it cost $445 to buy. That was like over half my monthly pay check. Plus the fact that it was only one of his gifts. I didn't even want to think what they all total up to.

Okay it was five o'clock. I had an hour to get ready before he came to pick me up. I had already done my hair, I just needed to do my make up and put the dress on.

Oh my god the dress, what if it didn't fit? I didn't have anything to wear other than the blue dress he saw me in at New Year, and I couldn't wear that again.

I should have tried the dress on before now. My only hope was that it would fit. I looked down at the shoes. Was it even possible to walk in them?

The house phone rang, bringing me from my thoughts. I went over to the bedside table to answer it, wondering who it could be. "Hello?"

"Bella, I just called to see how you're holding up?" I smiled when I heard the familiar voice.

"Oh hey, Angela," I sighed, sinking onto the bed. "Well considering I'm sitting here in my underwear about to have a nervous breakdown… not so well."

"Aw Bella, I'm sure everything will be fine." Angela said, trying to comfort me. "What is it your worried about?"

"Er… that I like him too much." I laughed nervously. "Or that he's too good to be true."

"It's just a date, Bella. If you don't like him, then you don't have to see him again."

"I suppose your right." I mumbled, but I wasn't sure if I could just walk away and forget about him. He had a pull over me that I had never felt before, and when I was with him it was like the rest of the world ceased to exist.

"I am right. Now go pour yourself a glass of red wine and get ready."

"Okay." I sighed. "Thanks for calling Angela."

"You're welcome. Remember to call me first thing in the morning with all the details!"

"I will, promise."

I said goodbye to Angela. Then I did as she had ordered, pouring myself a large glass of wine. I downed the glass for liquid courage and poured myself another to sip while I got ready. I headed into the bathroom, making quick work of my make-up. I was pleased with the results.

I headed into my room, taking a gulp of the wine. This was it, moment of truth. I stepped inside the dress and pulled it up, just managing to pull the zipper on my own.

When I looked into the mirror, I felt stunned. It was perfect, it hugged in all the right places and it was going to look amazing with those heels.

I didn't understand how someone I barely knew could pick out a dress for me that worked. What was even more surprising was that he knew my size.

I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror. If I did say so myself, I looked hot. The dress was clinging amazing, though maybe a little short. I tried pulling it down, but it slid back up my thighs. I didn't know if it was the wine, or the dress, but I now had a surge of confidence.

At five to six, there was a knock at the door. _Edward, your five minutes early_, I thought as I made my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal someone who definitely wasn't Edward, but I recognised him as one of the guys from the pub.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" he asked.

I laughed at him, it sounded as if he was talking to my mother. "Please, call me, Bella. You're Garrett, right? We met at the bar the other night?"

He chuckled. "Yes we did." He was probably remembering my friend Kate, who had been giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation for most of the night.

"So, I thought Edward was picking me up?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"Mr Cullen had a work matter to attend to. He will be meeting you at the restaurant. I will be your driver for this evening." He said bowing at me, which made me giggle.

"I just need to grab my purse and shoes, and then I'm good to go." I said leaving him standing in the hall.

I grabbed my purse from the bed and slid the shoes on, standing up. Yeah, I would definitely need to concentrate to master walking in these baby's.

Please, if there is a god out there, don't let me fall flat on my face, I whispered under my breath as I headed to the door.

Garrett didn't say much on the ride to the restaurant, he was too busy navigating New York traffic. I didn't speak much to him because I was slowly going out of my mind with nerves.

We pulled up outside The Peninsula restaurant, and I gaped in amazement. I shouldn't have been surprised that Edward would take me to a place this expensive, not after all the gifts he had showered me in.

Someone opened the back door to let me out, and Garrett jumped out from the driver seat before I had a chance to move. "Leave it." He yelled. "I'll get her."

He ran around the car and pushed the guy out the way, giving him a glare.

I found his behaviour strange, but I didn't get a chance to think about it. The next thing I knew he was offering me his hand and helping me out the car.

"Thank you." I said breathless as I took in the view of the hotel. I had never dined in such a luxurious place before. I was more than a little excited.

"Ready?" Garrett asked, offering me his arm. Was I ready? No, but I was as ready as I was ever going to get.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my hand around his arm. I was grateful for the contact, which I used to balance myself on more than one occasion.

Garrett led me into the hotel and towards the lift, which we took to the second floor. He then led me down a corridor and into a large dining room. The hotel was beautiful. It had sleek modern furniture, which surprisingly matched well with the original features.

As I took in the scene of the dining room I realised that it was empty, I found that odd for a Saturday night. Garrett led me towards a large arch window. That was when I noticed Edward sitting at the table. When he heard us approach and rose to meet us.

Garrett gave my arm to Edward. "Bella." He said in greeting as he pulled me towards him, placing a kiss on my cheek. The closeness to him gave me instant access to his inciting aroma. I felt myself relax.

"You look amazing." Edward said pulling away from me and giving me a little twirl. I giggled as I felt my cheeks flush.

Edward led me to the table, pulling my seat out for me and then helping push it back in. He was such a gentleman I couldn't help, but smile.

The nerves crept back up on me as he sat down across from me and I no longer had his aura of comfort.

"Champagne?" Edward asked, lifting a bottle of Moet.

"Please, though just the one." Champagne usually went straight to my head. The last thing I wanted was to end up drunk and in his bed. Though I'm sure he would be more than happy with that result.

Edward finished pouring my drink and raised his glass in a toast. "To the future," he said. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I repeated the words and clinked my glass with his, before taking a sip.

I sat the glass on the table and somehow managed to knock the damn thing over. "Fuck, I'm sorry." I called out in shock.

"Bella." Edward said sternly. "Don't ever let me hear you swearing again."

My face flushed, and I looked down at my knees not knowing what to do. I felt like I had just been told off by my father.

I wasn't sure where they had come from, but the next thing I knew there was a waiter there, mopping up the spilled champagne and refilling my glass. I smiled at him sheepishly.

When he left, Edward turned to me as if nothing had happened. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered you a selection of dishes. I thought you might like to try a few of them."

"That was very kind of you, thank you." I answered quietly, still feeling a little embarrassed about being told off.

Just at that several waiters came out dishes and laid them out on our table. "The food looks fabulous." I took a sip of the champagne, ensuring I didn't knock it over this time.

"Tuck in." Edward said, lifting a spoon and filling his own plate. I followed his lead and started to fill my own plate.

The food was delicious, it melted it my mouth. I had only taken a small plate as I didn't want to look like a pig on our first date, but I now wished that I had filled it a little more. I wasn't sure if I would get a chance to taste food this good again.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella. Where do you work? What do you do?" Edward asked in between bites.

"There isn't much to tell…" I said playing with the food on my plate. I hated talking about myself. "I work at the Bookstore Café, but I guess you already know that." I said laughing nervously.

"Have you worked there long?"

"A few years, I started working there when I moved to New York. It helps fund my rent and College."

"Ah, so you go to College. Which one do you attend?" Edward asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"The Brooklyn College, do you know it?"

"I know of it." He smiled.

"So, what is it that you do, Edward?" I asked. I took the opportunity to change the subject before he could ask me any more questions about myself.

"I help my Uncle run the family business." He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"And what kind of business is that?" I asked curiously. Was he being evasive on purpose?

"It's an import, export business, we mostly ship tools." He said smirking even more.

I frowned. I didn't expect there would be a lot of money in tools, not that I knew a lot about tools. Was there more to the business than what he was telling me?

I finished my food and sat my cutlery down on the plate.

"Would you like some more?" Edward asked, finishing off his own.

"No, thank you. I'm full."

Edward got up from his seat and walked around to me. "Well how about we get you out of here? I've been dying for another chance to dance with you."

Before I could give him an answer, he had taken my hand in his and was pulling me to my feet. "I…I don't know if I can dance in these heels." I said looking down at my feet.

"I won't let you fall." He said putting his hand under my chin and making me face him. His smile won me over. He leaned in a placed a kiss on my lips, igniting a fire inside me that hungered for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as his lips massaged mine. When he pulled away from me, I felt breathless, and needy.

Edward laughed, taking my hand in his arm and leading me towards the lifts. As we walked along I tried to calm myself down, but when the lift doors opened Edward he shoved me inside, pinning me against the wall, and I was all het again. His lips were on mine; assaulting them as his hands reached round and gripped my ass. God he was trying to kill me? His lips started working down my neck as his hands moved to my waist; I couldn't contain the moan I let out.

The lift doors pinged open, and we were brought back to reality. Edward pulled away from me with a satisfied smile on his face. He took my arm and led me outside to the car.

Garrett was leaning against the car, when he saw us he jumped up, rushing to open the back door.

As I was sliding inside the car I caught sight of the car valet attendant, he was standing over by the far side of the stairs. He was holding a bloody towel up to his nose, and it looked as if he had a black eye. I wondered what had happened to him. He glanced over in my direction and then quickly looked away. He looked terrified.

I looked towards Garrett, his hand was on the top of the door, and it looked as if they were stained with blood.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me concerned.

I shook my head, sliding in the car. "It's nothing."

I started to wonder if Garrett had hit that boy. I couldn't think of any reason he would have to hit him, but with the blood stain on his hand it did look that way.

I wasn't sure if I should say anything to Edward, I didn't know how he would react, and I didn't want to spoil our night.

I had to admit that I was really enjoying myself.

I kept quiet on the car ride to the club, torn over what to do. Edward remained quiet also, rubbing small circles in my hand with his thumb. His touch made my skin feel as if it was buzzing with electricity.

We pulled up outside of New Moon, and I smiled. It was the club I had met him in on New Year's Eve.

Garrett opened the door for us. Edward climbed out first and offered me his hand. I did my best to slide out of the car looking elegant, but it wasn't easy with a dress this short.

Edward led the way past the queue and straight to the front door, where the doorman lifted the barrier. "Good evening Mr Cullen."

Was he a regular here? Or was he that rich that he got the royal treatment wherever he went? I stared up at him wondering.

Edward led me into the club. He took my purse and handed it to Garrett, who I never even knew was there. Then he pulled me onto the dance floor. I was excited to be close to him again, but I was nervous that I would fall in front of him on the dance floor.

I need your love by Calvin Harris was playing; I don't think there was a song better suited to the moment. Edward took me into the middle of the dance floor, and everyone seemed to move out of his way. He pulled me into his arms, and we started dancing.

After a few songs, I motioned to Edward that I was ready for a rest. He pulled me close to him and led us from the dance floor, up a few stairs and into a booth, marked Private.

"You have your own booth here?" I asked, sinking into the seat and fanning myself with a coaster.

Edward laughed. "You could say that. I own the place." I stared at him. Was he being serious? Of course, he was. Money was literally pouring out of him.

"You failed to mention you owned a club earlier." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Did I?" Edward laughed.

He motioned for someone from the bar to come over to us. They took our drink order and left, bringing them a few minutes later. The last time I was in here I had to queue for a drink for over half an hour. I could get use to dating the boss. I had a little smile to myself

It wasn't long until Edwards lips were on mine again. He was leaning over me, and his hand was running up my leg, towards my skirt. I was close to losing my resolve. I pulled away from him breathless and stopped his hand in motion. "I can't go home with you."

He rested his head against mine, trying to catch his own breath. "I know." He said quietly.

"It's getting late, I should probably go home." I slowly pulled my head away from his. If I didn't leave him now, then I might never leave him at all.

He nodded, though he didn't look pleased with the idea. "I'll get Garrett to run you home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –**

**EPOV - Sunday**

As I drove over to my parents' house for Sunday dinner all I could think about was Bella. I hated the fact that she wasn't here with me now. Things were moving far too slowly for my liking. I was ready to move her into my flat living with me and let the world know that she was mine. I wanted my ring on her finger for everyone to see.

I couldn't bear the wait for things to move to the next level.

I had decided I was going to give her a few more weeks of dating; it seemed to be what she wanted. Then I was taking her home with me, for forever. Whether she was ready or not, I thought I was being more than reasonable.

I could give her everything she ever dreamed of, she would be happy, or she would learn to be happy. A thousand other girls would kill to be in her place.

When I pulled up at my parents' house, Avi's car was parked outside waiting for me. I pulled up beside his car and Avi slipped into the passenger seat beside me.

"Did you get it?" I asked him agitated.

He went into his suit pocket a pulled out an iPhone, handing it over to me. "I added your number as you said." I looked over the phone, nodding my head in approval. "Lena fitted it with a tracker. It will work whether it's turned on or not." He pulled out a piece of paper. "This is tracking details, but if you stop by Lena's office she'll download what you need to trace her on your phone."

"Good." I was pleased that everything was falling into place. I wanted to make sure that every eventuality was covered should Bella decided to run when she finds out the truth about me.

I opened the glove box and pulled out my pre-written note:

**Bella,**

**So you have no excuse not to call, I added my number.**

**Edward. X**

I handed it to him along with the phone. "Make sure it gets delivered today."

"Will do." Avi said opening his door, ready to leave.

I grabbed his arm. I wasn't finished with him yet. "What about the boy?"

Avi leaned back in his chair. "Damon had a talk with him. I don't think he will look in Bella's direction anytime in the near future."

I laughed. The little fucker got what he deserved. I knew that Damon would have done a number on him, he was a crazy ass.

"Who's with Bella now?" I asked my thoughts turning back to her.

"Stefan."

"She hasn't made him?" Bella was a smart little cookie. I was well aware of that. She had noticed what Garrett had done to that valet attendant.

I had asked Garrett about it later that night, he said he had punched the attendant in the face a few times for opening Bella's door. He had been right to hit him, but he should have been cleverer in dealing with it. He had paid for his mistake. I didn't need Bella seeing that shit, not before time.

"Not yet boss, I warned him to be careful."

"Good. I don't want her to knowing anything until I'm ready."

Part of me wanted Bella to love me before she found out about my inner demons. I wasn't sure she could fall in love with me after she found out who I really was, but still, I wasn't willing to give her the time she needed. It would be safer for her once she was part of our family as my wife.

Then I wouldn't have to spend every waking hour worrying about her.

Once Avi left I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked a mess I hadn't been to bed yet. When Bella had left I had gone downtown. There was something that needed my attention down at the warehouses.

Some little fucker had been skimming from us. There was always someone willing to steal, but lessons had to be taught so no one was brave enough to try it. That was how Jimmy Abruzzo had lost his fucking head, right in front of his crew. No one would steal from my family and live to tell the tale.

I run my hands through my hair trying to make it less of a mess, it was the best I could do. I grabbed some eye drops from the glove box and dropped them in. They would help hide the blood shot eyes for a few hours. Last thing I needed was my Madre fussing over me.

I made my way into the house and through to the kitchen, knowing that was where my Madre would be. "Mamma," I greeted her as I walked into the kitchen, placing a kiss on her cheek. She was busy cooking Sunday dinner. I reached down and grabbed a piece of chicken from the dish she was working on.

She smacked my hand, turning to me. Her eyes scanned over my face with concern. "You look a mess Edward. What on earth have you been up too?"

"I've been working, Mamma." I answered her, knowing that would be enough to stop further questions.

She frowned, she hated the family business. "Your father and Uncle Eleazar are waiting for you in the Study."

I nodded, and placed another kiss on her head. "Dinner tastes great."

I made my way to the study, knocking once before entering. My Padre and Uncle Eleazar were sitting over by the desk. I went over to my paid my respect to my Uncle, taking his hand and kissing his ring. He nodded his head in approval. "Nice of you to join us Little Eddie."

"I got held up." I lied. I grabbed my father in a strong embrace. "Where is everyone else?" I asked, wondering where my brothers were. It was unusual for them not to be in the meeting.

"We'll join the rest of the family later." My father said in a firm voice. I knew then that something was up.

I went over to the bar and poured myself a whiskey, which I downed and then pulled another. Then I joined them by the desk, waiting to see how spoke first.

"So, who is she?" Eleazar asked.

"Who?" I asked. Fucker, how did he know? One of my own men must have informed him. You can't trust anyone these days.

"The broad you've been seeing." He said waving his hand in the air. "There isn't much that happens around here that I don't know about." Was he threatening me?

"Her name's Bella Swan." I said through gritted teeth. It hadn't been my intention for them to find out about her now.

Eleazar took a sip of his whiskey, staring at me over the rim. "Have you run a check on her?"

"What do you take me for? Of course, I have." I snapped. Not that it mattered what the check said. She was mine, and that was it. "She's a no one." I said holding my hands up before they got ahead of themselves. "Her fathers a chief of police from a small town called Forks, in Washington, but apart from that there is nothing. She's clean. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Does she know who you are?" Eleazar asked his gaze still fixed on mine.

"She has no idea who I am, and I plan to keep it that way for a while longer."

"How did you meet her?" The interrogation was really starting to piss me off. He didn't trust her, he didn't like outsiders. I got that, but still, he should trust my fucking judgement.

"I saw her at the New Year party at my club. I saw her, I approached her, and I've had her followed ever since that night. She is clean." I growled.

"Watch your tone, Edward." My dad warned.

"You watch your fucking tone." I shouted at him and downed my whiskey. I should have skipped family dinner.

Eleazar smirked at me, fucker was enjoying this. "What your intentions for her?"

"I'm going to make her my wife. You wanted me to marry before I was twenty-five, you've got it."

"And if she doesn't want to marry you?" He laughed.

"She'll marry me, even if I had to put a gun to her head." I got up, dumping my empty glass on the table. "If that's all, I have shit to take care of."

**BPOV - Monday**

Come out with us, its college night at Down the Hatch they said.

When was I ever going to learn? It was only eleven o'clock, and I felt drunk as a skunk.

Okay so maybe I needed the release and was more than willing to come. My head was just so messed up after my date with Edward. The date had been out of this world, and I couldn't get enough of him, but there things that just didn't seem 'right'.

Of course, Angela had been more than willing to point them out when I told her.

"Are you still moping about?" Kate asked as she sat down, her and Carmen had just been up dancing.

I glared at her. I wasn't moping. I preferred the term, deep in thought.

"If you ask me I just think your being ungrateful." She said before downing the last of her drink. "I would kill to have someone with that kind of money drooling all over me."

"It's not all about the money, Kate." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What's up?" Angela asked, sitting down.

"Oh, Kate thinks I'm being ungrateful." I sneered, probably more than I meant to because of the drink.

"Just think… you'd be comfortable for the rest of your life, pampered like a princess. What more could you want?" Kate asked.

"He's too controlling." Angela said butting in. She placed her hand on my arm showing she was on my side.

Kate laughed. "Coming from you? What exactly is it that Ben does with you?"

"That's enough!" I snapped at Kate. They were being to turn my drunk sour, and nobody liked a sour drunk.

"So what if he told you not to swear and who cares if he didn't collect you or take you home. He's a busy man. It's not as if he made you get a cab. He got his personal driver to look after you-."

Angela scoffed. "-The so called driver who thumped some poor guy for no reason."

"You don't know that he did that and even if he did who's to say what it was over, it probably had nothing to do with Bella. You're just jealous that she's happier than you and you're trying to bring her down and destroy what she has." Kate retorted, pointing her finger at Angela.

"Kate!" I yelled. "That's more than enough." Maybe she was right, though. Angela had been very keen to point out all the faults. Was this her way of getting some payback? Maybe I was being too harsh on Edward.

I needed to give him a chance, take time to get to know him before I made judgements. He probably knew nothing about what Garrett did to that man.

"I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?" I asked, getting up from my seat and grabbing my purse. They both shook their head, obviously still in a mood from the spat we just had.

I stumbled my way to the bar, pushing through a sea of bodies. I sighed when I saw a queue at the bar. I wasn't willing to wait half an hour to be served. I had a thirst that needed quenching...

I could always go next door. I'm sure they would notice I was gone. I'd have a few quiet drinks before I headed home. They were probably going to stay in the foul mood for the rest of the night anyway, so there really was no point in hanging around here.

I blundered out the bar and into Lucky 13. I can't say that I had ever been in here, but there was a first for everything. When I walked into the bar I was more than aware that everyone turned to look at me, had I not been as drunk then it might have concerned me.

There was only about thirty people in the full bar, and there was something very similar about them all, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I walked up to the bar and took a seat next to some bloke who was heavily tattooed. "Nice tats." I said to him and then giggled to myself. He glared at me and got up from his seat, walking away.

"Two vodka's and coke, please." I said to the bartender, signing two with my fingers, just in case he didn't understand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I turned in the direction of the voice. A tall, heavily built man who was covered in tattoos and hair took the seat beside me. "What's your name precious?"

I realised at the moment I had made a mistake, sobering up in that instant. I had walked into a bikers bar.

I didn't know much about bikers, but what I knew wasn't good. Weren't they supposed to be like some sort of mob? "I should probably just go." I grabbed my purse from the counter.

He grabbed a hold of my waist the moment I stood up, pulling me towards him. I slapped him with my purse. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"Oh, feisty." He laughed. "I like it when they fight back."

I was terrified out of my mind. How the hell do I get myself into these situations? I looked around the bar for something to hit him with.

"Get your hands off her." Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see a man standing behind me; he was gripping two pool cues in his hand and looked ready to rumble. I had no idea who he was, or why he was helping me, but I was so grateful he was there.

The biker guy released his grip of me, and I immediately dashed away from him, towards the guy with the pool cues. Who gently pushed me behind him. "Stay behind me," he ordered.

"Looks like someone wants to fight, boys." The biker guy yelled drawing the attention of everyone else in the bar.

I watched in horror as about twenty guys got up from their seats and made their way towards us. This wasn't going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Just want to remind you I have a FB group for this story, link can be found on my profile.

Also I want to recommend Dark Velvet / Dark Lies by CristinaN if you haven't read it. She's amazing :)

Okay, enjoy! x

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I tensed as I waited to see what was going to happen next. I had a feeling that we were going to die in here or worse. I had visions of the big biker getting his grubby hands on me. I shuddered as I thought of all the things he would do to me.

I looked over at my saviour. I had no idea who he was or why he was helping me. I didn't even know his name. It seemed odd that we were complete strangers, yet he looked willing to die for me.

I was brought from my thoughts as I heard the sound of a bottle breaking. I turned to see the big guy coming towards us with the broken bottle. My heart started racing, and my body trembled. I had no idea if this Saviour could even fight. If he couldn't then this was going to be a quick death. I held my breath and forced tears back. This isn't the way the night was supposed to go.

When the big guy reached us my saviour swung a cue at his head, the biker grabbed it with his free hand. While he was distracted other cue came rattling across his face, knocking him backwards. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when I saw the others descend towards us.

I moved backwards, bumping into the pool table behind me. I grabbed hold of the edge and ducked below it. It was childish to hide, but I knew I couldn't fight them. I wrapped my arms around my waist as I peeked out from below.

Everything started to move quickly then. I watched as groups of men ganged up on the saviour. The pool cues got broken across some man's back. One guy grabbed the saviour from behind and pinned his arms as another came at him with a knife. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch.

Once they killed him I knew I was next.

The bar door burst open, and I spun my head around hoping it was the cops. Two guys walked in, they were dressed in suits. For a moment I almost believed it was the cops, but I stared in shock as I recognised one of them was my stalker.

They both rushed over to the men holding the Saviour and helped set him free.

That's when I realised he must be with the guys in suits. I felt a pang of betrayal, he wasn't really my saviour. Had he been following me around too? I didn't know which guys I should be more frightened of, the bikers or the ones trying to help me. Why were they helping me? What did they want with me?

"A fucking biker bar?" The stalker roared in between punches.

"Don't start."

"He's gonna chew your balls for this." He roared. "Where is she?"

The saviour motioned towards the pool table. I shrunk deeper into a ball as if it would somehow make me invisible. The stalker looked under the table, his eyes connecting with me, he terrified me. "Stay there Bambi." He ordered. I nodded, but I had no intention to stay put.

Every fibre in my body was telling me to run, these guys couldn't be trusted. I didn't know who they were and who this 'he' was that they were referring to was, and I didn't want to find out.

When they weren't looking I grabbed my purse, slid out from under the pool table and raced out the door into the street.

I quickly took my heels off and tossed them away. I ran as fast as I could down the block. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it wasn't safe to stay here. I had to get as far away from here as I possible. I managed to run for a few blocks before I felt breathless and ready to throw up. I wasn't athletic.

I stopped and leaned against a building, tears flooding my eyes. I had no idea what was going on. Who the hell those guys were or what they wanted with me. I was too scared to go home, and I didn't want to phone one of the girls because they were drunk and would probably only end up in danger, as well.

I could only hope that they didn't have any idea about what went on in the bar next door and that they got home safe.

I started walking again. I knew it would do no good to stay in one place. If those guys managed to get away from the bikers then, I figured that they would come looking for me. I wanted to be as far away from that place as possible. I had to find somewhere to hide out for the night.

As I walked along my thoughts turned to Edward. Would he take care of me? Could I trust him? My heart told me yes, but my head screamed no. I pulled out the phone, and looked down at it wondering what to do. Surely I would be safer with him than walking the streets?

I dialled Edward's number. He answered after two short rings. "Bella?" he asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

I open my mouth to speak, but a cry broke free instead.

"Bella, what's going on? Where are you?" he sounded frantic.

"I…I… don't know. I was on a night out with the girls. I ended up in a biker bar, and everything just went wrong." I started crying.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

"These guys showed up and they started fighting. I recognised one of them, he's been following me around…Edward I'm scared." I whimpered.

"Where you are? I'm coming to get you."

I looked around for a street sign. I hadn't been paying much attention to where I'd been running. "Somewhere on West 4th."

"I'm on my way, but I need you to look around and tell me what you see. Is there any shops or food places? Something that will make it easier for me to find you."

"There is a restaurant just up ahead… The Extra Virgin."

"Good, I want you to go there and wait outside. I'm a few just minutes away." I sighed with relief. "Stay on the phone so I know you're okay."

Minutes dragged past as I waited for Edward. Every noise on the street made me jump. I kept watching and waiting for the men to show up and drag me away before Edward had the chance to find me.

"Okay I see you. I'm the blue BMW pulling up beside you, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered as I watched his car pull up beside me.

I raced towards him the moment he got out the car, throwing myself into his arms. As soon as I felt him wrap himself around me the tears started to fall fast and heavy.

"Shh, you're okay Princess." He whispered into my hair. "I won't ever let anything happen to you." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

When I managed to stop crying Edward pulled away and looked down at me. His eyes were filled with sadness and concern. "Let's get you in the car; I'm taking you home with me. I want to make sure you're okay." I nodded.

We didn't speak much in the short car ride to his apartment.

He turned and smiled at me when we pulled up outside a flashy block of apartments. "We're here." He said as he got out the car and opened my door. He took my hand and pulled me close to him, holding me to his side he lead me into the building.

The lobby was empty apart from the security guy behind the desk, who didn't even lift his head to acknowledge we were there. Edward led me into the lift and used a key to unlock a panel, which had an extra set of buttons. He selected the penthouse. I supposed I shouldn't be surprised.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large entrance hall, with a corridor leading off at the end. Edward placed his hand on my back guiding me inside. "How about a run you a bath? It might help you wind down."

I nodded. My legs and feet were dirty from running through the streets. A bath was probably a good idea. I followed him through a bedroom and into an en-suite.

I remained quiet, trying to understand what exactly had happened tonight. How I always seemed to attract danger.

When the bath was ready he left me alone to soak and told me he would lay fresh clothes out on the bed for me. I didn't stay in the bath long, I felt uneasy about being alone. Every time I closed my eyes I got flashes of the scene at the bar.

I found him in the living-room once I had finished. When he saw me he opened his arms, and I went and sat on his lap, tucking my head into his neck. I felt myself relax under his touch; his scent had a hypnotic control over me.

We didn't speak much, but I didn't feel I need to.

It was enough for me that he was here. I felt safe with him.

Though for some reason I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. I tried to convince myself that I was just tired.

**EPOV**

When Bella finally fell asleep I called Laurent and told him to get his ass over here. He wasn't my first choice, but I was running out of men I could trust to guard her. When he arrived I instructed him not to let her leave the flat, I would be back once I had taken care of business. Surely he could follow my instructions since every other fucking idiot seemed incapable.

I made my way over to New Moon where my brothers had assembled everyone. I wanted answers. Stefan had been left in charge of Bella's safety, so how the hell did she end up in a biker bar that belonged to Highway Men.

It sickened to me think what could have happened to her. Not only that, I could have lost some of my good men for his stupidity.

When I arrived the club had already closed shop for the night, which was probably just as well. I found everyone gathered in the Chill Out lounge. When I walked in the room Stefan, jumped up, with his hands in front of him. Emmett bounced up from his seat and placed a hand on his chest, holding him back from me.

"Boss." He pleaded. "She was in there before I even had a chance to stop her. I called Avi as soon as I realised shit was going down. It won't happen again." He was right about one thing. It wouldn't happen again, not after I set an example.

I pulled out my gun and cocked it. "Sit the fuck down. You don't speak until I say."

Jasper pulled out a chair, and Emmett pushed Stefan down until he was sitting. My brothers knew how this was going to go down.

"Why did nobody call me?" I asked to no one in particular. When no one answered I felt myself start to lose it.

"I said, Why. Did. No. one. Fucking. Call. Me." I roared at them all, my hand with the gun was twitching to shoot some mother fucker.

Avi stood up. "It was my fault boss. Stefan called me, and I hurried to the bar. I didn't think to call you first. We arrived just in time, Stefan was about to get stabbed and then they would have had her."

That just angered me more. I went over to Avi, grabbed him by the hair and sunk my head into his face. I heard his nose crack, blood started to pour from his nose. "I don't pay you to think. That was your first fucking mistake. I think for you. You better fucking remember that."

I went over to the bar and poured myself a whiskey. I had to try and calm down. I downed it, enjoying the burn as it passed down my throat.

"Did you check the CCTV?" I asked, turning to Jasper. When Bella had called me I had texted him from my other phone to tell him what was going on, and that he had better find Avi asap.

By the time Emmett and Jasper had arrived Damon had already killed most of the fuckers. Which let them take care of the cover up.

Jasper nodded. "I checked both pubs." He patted his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "It seems Stefan was getting friendly with some broad and never noticed Bella leave straight away."

I lifted my gun and pointed it towards Stefan, my brothers stepped back from the splash zone. I pulled the trigger and shot the fucker through the head, his blood splattered a few feet into the air. I watched as his body toppled to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. I ask you to fucking do something then I expect it done exactly as said."

I walked over to the bar and grabbed the whiskey bottle. "Now get this shit cleaned up."

I headed up to my office and slammed the door. I didn't have a clue what I was going to do with Bella. After seeing her upset tonight I realised I didn't want to hurt her, but I'd do anything to keep for fucking safe. Even if it was against her will.

This shit was messed up.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell her who I was. If she found out that the guys that were following her worked for me I was sure she would panic.

She might never trust me. Was that really what I wanted?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely pre-reader jansails

**Chapter 7 –**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I looked around the room, it took me several minutes to remember where I was. I moaned as I sat up, becoming aware of the pounding in my head. I knew going out last night wasn't a good idea. I still couldn't believe what had happened or how close I had come to dying. If those men hadn't been there, I dreaded to think where I would be waking up this morning, or if I would even be waking up.

I was annoyed with myself for getting into a situation like that, Charlie would be furious with me if he knew that I had walked off by myself. I hadn't even paid any attention to where I was going. I was only interested in seeing how drunk I could get. When things had started to go sour, I should have gone home.

I wished that I had gone home last night instead of coming here. I didn't even know what I planned to do about dating Edward, coming here was sending him mixed signals. What if I decided to end it? Don't get me wrong, he had been great with me last night. I don't think I could have felt any more protected and cared for. I had loved every second of it, but I still had this nagging feeling that something was off.

I jumped out of bed, I had to find him and tell him I was leaving. I would withhold the part about me being here was a mistake.

I needed time to process everything that had happened last night now that my mind was clear. I had to figure out who these guys were and what they wanted from me.

Maybe I should call Charlie. No, he would just over react and be on the first flight out here.

I pulled on the t-shirt and leggings Edward had laid out for me last night, along with the flats. He had told me they were his sisters, and she had left them here, but something about that didn't add up. I just happened to be the same size as his sister? Or were they from one of his conquests? Not that it mattered either way. I had nothing else to wear, and I had to get home.

When I was dressed, I headed out into the lobby. I jumped as I caught sight of a man standing in the corner; he was staring at me and had the most eerie brown eyes I had ever seen. I instinctively took a step back. "Who are you?" I asked. I hadn't expected to meet anyone, but Edward.

"I'm Laurent, I work for Mr. Cullen. He asked me to watch over you while he took care of a few work matters." He said, smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"He didn't need to do that." I mumbled looking over at the lift. I wanted to make a run for it. There was something about this man that I didn't like, something that sent a shiver of fear down my spine. "I have to leave anyway." I took a step towards the lift.

Laurent stepped in my way. "Mr. Cullen asked me to keep you here until he has returned. He's worried about you and wants to make sure you're okay."

Alarm bells were sounding off in my head. Something wasn't right, something was most certainly wrong. I had to be smart if I wanted to get out of here. Why would Edward station someone outside the room to stop me from leaving?

I shook myself. I couldn't afford to think about that right now. I had to do everything I could to get out of here. I had to think of a plausible reason to leave, like an emergency. _Think Bella._

"I'm afraid I can't stay." I took a step to go around him.

He moved in my path. My heart started racing so fast I thought it was going to beat out my chest. "Please, I must insist that you stay. We wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Cullen."

What would happen if I disappointed him? I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

"You don't understand. I left my inhaler at home, and I have to use it now." I didn't have asthma; in fact I didn't know the first thing about it. I only hoped that he was as clueless as I was.

"Can't it wait?" He growled.

"Only if you want to explain to Mr. Cullen why I'm lying on the floor dead, when he returns." I snapped.

He frowned. "I'll have to call him."

"There is no need. I'm sure we will be back before he comes home." _Please, please don't call him_. I had a feeling he wouldn't agree to me leaving.

He turned away from me and pulled the phone out his pocket. "Mr. Cullen… oh… Bella's awake."

I listened intently to the conversation.

"She said she needs to go home for her inhaler. I have no fucking clue." He stepped towards me, handing me the phone. "Jasper would like a word with you."

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Hi, Bella", Jasper greeted me. "Edward's in a meeting right now. Laurent says you need to go home for your inhaler."

"Yes." I said, trying me best to sound convincing. "I have to take it every morning, especially after I've been out at night, all the smoke goes to my chest." I gave him a chesty chough.

"Okay I'll have Laurent take you over to your flat, and I'll meet you." Jasper informed me.

"There is really no need. We can go over and grab it and be back within half an hour." I suggested.

"It's no trouble. I'm sure that's what my brother will want."

I handed the phone back to Laurent and Jasper spoke with him for a few minutes longer.

This is not how I planned this to go down. Now I would have two of them watching over me. I didn't even know what I was going to do, but I knew I had to get away from them.

Who was Edward Cullen? It seems like a question I should have been asking a long time ago. Did he know about the men at the bar? Had I just played straight into his arms? I shuddered with fear. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

I knew it was important for me to play nice until I had my moment to escape. I couldn't let them know that I suspected anything other than they were taking care of me for Edward.

Laurent led me to the car. Fear gripped me when he didn't bother to ask where I lived, and started to drive in the right direction. Why did this stranger know where I lived?

When we pulled up outside I grabbed my purse. "I'll be back in a minute."

Laurent grabbed my wrist as I made a dive to leave the car. "We wait for Jasper."

I leaned back in my seat, and I bit my lip to keep me from screaming. Did they do this for a living? They seemed to have every angle covered or maybe I was too easy to read.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my window. I jumped at the sound. Jasper was standing outside. I recognized him from the night at the bar. He opened the door for me, and I slid out.

I smiled at him pleasantly. "It's nice to see you again Jasper."

He placed a kiss on my cheek. "The pleasure is all mine." He smiled and motioned for me to lead the way.

They followed me upstairs to the flat. I unlocked the door and headed straight in. "It's in my bedroom." I called as I headed in that direction. I dumped my bag in the hall and then went to my bedside and sat with my back towards the door, pretending to look through the drawer and then take the inhaler, making the sounds. I hoped I was fooling them.

"Hey, do you mind if I jump in a quick shower while we're here?" I called out after placing my pretend inhaler back in the drawer.

Jasper poked his head into the room. He looked at me for a minute and then sighed. "Be quick."

"Thank you." I smiled.

When he walked away, I closed the bedroom door and went into the en-suite turning the shower on. I quickly and quietly changed my clothes into sneakers, jeans and a hoodie. I didn't want them to know what I was wearing, it would be harder for them to spot me that way.

Then I went over to the bed and pulled out my keepsake box out from under it, at the bottom of the box I found my emergency money, it was only a few hundred dollars, but it would have to do. I also grabbed the spare car key and then slid the box back into place.

My heart was racing as I thought about what I was going to do next and the possible consequences if I were caught. I pulled the hood over my head and tucked my hair inside. Then I crept over to the window and gently slid it up and climbed out onto the fire escape.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, not looking back once. I was too scared they were following me. I climbed down the ladder and sprinted towards my car, which was parked outside in the street.

By the time I got in the car I was breathless and feeling sick, but I couldn't afford a minute to stop.

I started the car and pulled out into the street, almost knocking into a car coming along the street, their horn blared at me. I stuck my foot down on the clutch, terrified that they would look out the window when they heard the horn and realize I was gone.

I ditched the car after I drove a few streets. I kept wondering if they were tracking the car. Was I being paranoid?

I could always go back and get the car if I was wrong. I walked the rest of the way to Broadway library; there was something I needed to search. Something I probably should have searched in the beginning.

The library was empty; I choose a computer up the back end of the hall, with a good view of the door. My Dad's training was starting to kick in. I clicked on the internet and typed 'Edward Cullen' into Google. It brought up a lot of news results, none of them good.

The first result read:

**Cullen case tossed out of court**

_A woman who dares to cooperate with the FBI in the fight against the dread Cullen Mob is murdered, her body was dumped in a barrel of acid in the countryside near Buckingham._

I shook my head, that couldn't be him. I tried another link.

**Crime Boss Dead**

_Raymond Cullen dies aged 73. Organized Crime boss whose exploits covered more than half century and helped define New York's history of police corruption and reform died Wednesday morning. His family, (seen in the picture below) mourn his death as they await the new mob boss to be announced._

I looked at the picture and gasped. It was Edward, there was no denying it. He was a few year younger, but it was him. I recognized his brothers, as well.

In the background, I caught the face of someone else I knew as well, my stalker.

All the pieces were coming together, and I didn't like what I saw.

I sat for a moment staring at the screen. What had I got myself into? What did I do now?

I had to get out of New York, but it wasn't safe to go to my father. Where could I go?

I jumped out of the seat and hurried out the library and into the street, towards Steinway station. I was eager to get off and stay off the streets. I knew they would be looking for me.

I got the bus to Greyhound station on 8th Ave. I wasn't really sure where I would go after that. I guess I would know when I saw the list of destinations.

When I arrived at the station, I saw a bus to Seattle listed of one of the buses due to depart. I still didn't know my plan, but I figured if I got close to home then there would maybe be someone from my past who I could get in contact with. At least I hoped there was.

I went to the ticket office and bought my ticket. I just had enough money to cover the cost as long as I didn't want to eat for the three days it would take to get there.

I only started to relax when the bus pulled away from the station, and we made our way out of the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"Edward!" I faintly heard someone yelling my name. "Eddie, wake the fuck up." I felt a kick to my side. I forced my eyes open to see who had the death wish, Emmett was standing over me. I groaned. He was lucky he was my brother or else he would be looking at the end of my gun right about now.

I looked around the room, trying to get my bearings. I was lying on my office floor. My head was pounding, and my throat was dry. I couldn't remember how I had ended up here. I covered my eyes with my arm as the light in the room started to annoy me.

"Nice to see you've joined the land of the living." Emmett said, kicking my leg. I moved my arm to scowl at him, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet before I had the chance to complain.

The room started to spin. I slid myself down into the office chair and rested my head on the desk. Memories of my drunken state started coming back to me. I had drunk myself into oblivion rather than confront my problems.

Emmett and Jasper had spent the night with me. I thought they were offering their support at the time, but now I realised they were watching over me, making sure I didn't kill anyone else.

I regretted wasting my time drinking last night when I should have spent the night preparing what I was going to say to Bella and how I was going to convince her that this was the life she wanted with me.

I hated the fact that she had been put in danger, and I hoped that my message was received by my men. I wouldn't tolerate her being put in at risk.

"What time is it?" I asked Emmett, wondering if I still had time to get home before she woke.

"Just after twelve." He answered from my side. I looked up at him. He seemed to be lingering around me as if he had something he wanted to say. It could wait. I had to get home. Bella would have met Laurent by now and was probably freaking out.

I had to go home and straighten this mess out. The last thing I wanted was her scared, especially after the night that she had.

"I have to go." I muttered to Emmett as I got up and staggered towards the bathroom. I turned on the tap at the sink and started splashing my face. I really should have taken a shower, but I didn't have time.

"See that's the thing." Emmett said from the door. I knew I wasn't going to like the next words that came out of his mouth. "Laurent called, and Jasper tried to wake you, but you were out of it." I turned to face him. I could feel my anger building, I clenched my fists. "Bella had to go back to her flat for her inhaler."

"What the fuck are you talking about? She doesn't have an inhaler." I roared at him.

Emmett took a step back and held us hands up. "Yeah, we know that now. It would have been handy to know that at the time…"

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Well that's the thing… she gave them the slip."

All I could see was red. I reached to my back to grab my gun, but it wasn't there. "Where the fuck is my gun?" I shouted as I barged past him.

I went over to my desk and started pulling drawers open, but I couldn't find it. I grabbed a draw and yanked it out, throwing it at the wall, all the contents scattered over the floor as the drawer broke on impact.

"Where the fucks my gun?" I shouted as I walked over to him. My hand was twitching, I need to shoot someone. I needed a release from all this rage.

"I hid it, and I ain't gonna give you it, till you calm the fuck down." Emmett shouted back at me.

"I am fucking calm." I roared. The fucker was annoying me. I swung my fist at his face, striking him in the jaw and knocking his head back.

Emmett laughed and shook it off. "I ain't gonna fight you Eddie."

I thought about hitting him again, but I didn't see the point, not when he wasn't going to give me a reaction. I hated when he did this and the fucker did it all the time. I sighed in defeat and walked over to my desk, sitting down. "Where's Jasper?"

I grabbed my flask from the bottom drawer and gave it a shake to see if there was anything in it. It was my lucky day, it was half full. I popped it open and downed the contents. I needed something to take the edge off this rage.

"He's leading the search for Bella, he sent me over here to wake you." I nodded. If anyone could find her it would be Jasper, he had a great eye for detail and always knew where to look.

"It doesn't make sense." I said, thinking out loud.

"What doesn't?" Emmett asked, taking the seat at the other side of the desk.

"How did she manage to fool Jasper, he's usually got a good sense of people and knows when their bullshitting him."

"Yeah, Jasper's beating himself up about that one. He didn't expect she was up to anything. She must be a pretty good actress to fool him. That one's gonna keep you on your toes Eddie."

I nodded. I had a feeling that she was going to have me pulling out my hair. She was a clever little cookie, but I wasn't about to tolerate her disobedience. When I found her I would have to set down some ground rules, let her know how I expected her to behave.

I picked up my phone from the desk and rang Jasper's number. "Okay, give me a play by play of what happened."

**BPOV**

The further we drove from New York the safer I felt, I thought the more miles I put between the city and myself the less chance Edward would have of finding me.

I didn't know much about him or his family; other than they were mafia and the only things I knew about the mafia was what I had learned from movies. I knew there were different Mafia families, and that each of them had their own area. So I hoped that meant that Edward's reach only extended so far out of the city, or else he would be invading someone else's territory and starting a war.

At least that was what I kept telling myself to settle my nerves.

I wasn't sure what I planned to do once I reached Seattle. I wanted to call my Dad and ask him to come and get me. I could go back to Forks and pretend that none of this ever happened, but I knew I wasn't going to call him. I couldn't bear the thought of putting him in danger and as long as there was a possibility that Edward was out there looking for me then he would be in danger. He was already at risk because he knew me; I shuddered at the thought of anything happening to him.

My confidence started to weaken when the driver announced that we would be stopping for dinner. I clutched the armrest as a million thoughts of panic raced through my mind. I shook my head, trying to shake them all away, and told myself I was being foolish. There was no way that Edward could know that I had left the city and that I was on this bus. I had been more than careful. I had used everything my Dad had taught me about making myself disappear.

When the driver pulled up to the station, everyone started to shuffle off. I debated about staying on the bus, but I didn't want to be alone. I felt more secure when surround by other people.

If Edward was to come after me, he wouldn't be able to snatch me from the diner; he couldn't publicly expose himself for who he really was. Could he? I wasn't sure how this whole thing worked.

When I got off the bus, I went to use the public toilets that were stationed outside as everyone else filed into the diner. I did my business as quick as I could, and washed up. As I was walking out the toilets I pulled change from my pocket, I think I had just enough money to buy myself a coffee or something to eat.

As I made my way to the diner, I glanced up and saw a dark haired man talking to the driver as he refuelled. It looked as if he was showing him a picture. I felt the hairs on my arm stand on edge as the driver pointed towards the diner. I knew I had to get out of here, I couldn't take the chance that the man was looking for me.

I turned around to run and banged straight into someone's chest. I took a step back, looking up to see my stalker. "There you are Bambi." He said popping a piece of gum in his mouth. He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. "We've been looking for you." He said as he took another step towards me. I quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulders, drawing my leg up and kneeing him in the balls. I was so glad my Dad had made me take self-defence classes.

I took off as fast as I could, running behind the station towards the field at the back. I heard someone shout for me to stop and I could hear the sound of steps behind me.

I pushed myself as hard as I could, I didn't want to be caught. I had almost reached the fence to the field when something heavy collided with my body, knocking me to the ground. I called out in pain.

I was roughly flipped over onto my back. I looked up to see Edward's furious green eyes staring down at me. He was leaning over me, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips.

I froze with fear as I waited for him to speak. He grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Don't ever run away from me again, Princess. No matter where you run to, I will hunt you down and I will find you."

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent as he got up and pulled me to my feet. He grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me towards the station. I thought about fighting back, about trying to get away. "Don't do anything stupid." Edward warned as he pulled up the side of his jacket to reveal the gun he had tucked into his trousers. "We wouldn't want someone else to get hurt for your stupidity."

Edward led me towards a black Mercedes. He opened the back door and pushed me inside. I eyed the other door, wondering if I could make a run for it, but the moment passed as I felt him sit down beside me. His hand reached over, and firmly gripped a hold of my thigh. He shook his head as if he knew what I was thinking.

The door on the other side opened and Jasper slid in. "Hello Darlin'." he said casually as he sat down and unbuttoned his suit jacket. When he closed his door, I couldn't shake the feeling of being trapped. I was wedged here between the two of them with nowhere to go, but I guess that was the message they were trying to send me. I was trapped.

My stalker climbed into the driver seat, he nodded to Edward, and then turned to look at me. "You've got quite a strong kick there, Bambi."

I flipped him off. Given the chance I would do it again, to any one of them.

"Enough!" Edward snapped, squeezing my thigh. I flinched in pain and tried to jerk away from him, but he didn't let me move. "Where's Damon?" He asked the Stalker, ignoring my discomfort.

"He's just paying off the witnesses. He'll be along in a minute." The answer seemed to appease him. So was that how they got thing done? They did whatever they wanted and then just paid people off.

When the dark haired guy arrived, who I presumed was Damon; we took off. We started back up the road I had just come down. Four hours and over two hundred dollars wasted, for nothing. Why had I even bothered running?

We drove for about half an hour before we arrived at a small airport. My stalker pulled the car up beside a helicopter, which I presumed was our next means of transport. I also guessed that was how they had managed to make it to the service station at the right moment in time.

Edward climbed out the car and offered me his hand to help me out. I just looked at it and turned my head to face the other way. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Jasper laughed from my side and pushed me towards the open door, and Edward, who grabbed hold of my wrist and yanked me out.

Then Jasper was climbing into the back of the helicopter, and I was being pushed it after him. I didn't fail to notice Edward copped a feel of my ass as he forced me inside. I turned around and drew him a look, to which he smiled.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath as I took a seat.

"Bella." Edward said sternly as he took the seat beside me. "I've warned you once about swearing. I do not want to hear that filth coming out of your mouth. I am already pissed off having spent the full afternoon searching for you. Do. Not. Push. My. Buttons."

I turned away from him and looked down at my hands. God, I hated him so much.

In less than an hour, the helicopter landed in Manhattan Heliport. Edward jumped out and offered me his hand. I ignored him again and started to climb out on my own. He sighed and grabbed a hold of my waist, lifting me down, and then pushed me towards the car that was waiting on the tarmac.

Jasper followed us into the car, and I was once again wedged between the two brothers as we travelled to our next destination.

"How did you find me?" I asked them, my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"That's none of your concern." Edward snapped.

"CCTV." Jasper answered. I turned to look at him, and he smiled. "You weren't nearly as clever as you thought you were Bella. I do this for a living."

I humphed, I would need to be smarter next time.

The car came to a stop at a block of apartments, and I realised we were at Edward's. I had spent the full day running and ended up right where I had started. Edward climbed out the car and offered me his hand again. I ignored it and looked away. I jumped as I heard him punch the car with frustration.

"Life would be easier for you if you didn't infuriate my brother." Jasper whispered in my ear. Did they expect me to just roll over for them?

Jasper got out of the car, and I slid out his door before Edward had the chance to pull me out of his. I could see a small smirk place on Jaspers face as he grabbed a hold of my elbow and guided me into the building.

I smiled smugly at Edward as I walked past him, I liked that I was annoying him. He should be as angry and as uncomfortable as I was.

When I elevator doors opened to Edward's apartment I reluctantly followed them inside. Jasper headed into the living room and I was left standing with Edward. I looked at him wondering what it was that he expected me to do.

"This is your home now." Edward said as a matter of factly. "You will share my room, the wardrobe is stocked with new clothes in your size, and you already know where the kitchen is."

I looked at him as if he was stupid. "What is it exactly you plan to do with me Edward? Keep me here until I develop Stockholm syndrome?" I roared at him. Surely he couldn't be that stupid?

He grabbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Go to your room Bella, your stretching my patience to its limit today."

I scoffed him, he was unbelievable. "Well maybe if you didn't behave like a fucking psychopath and actually dated me, then this could have been possible, but if you actually expect me to like you after kidnapping me and keeping me hostage then you're fucking nuts!"

Edward barraged over to my side and grabbed a hold of arm, dragging me towards his room. My heart started racing, I had no idea what he was going to do. Perhaps I should have kept my thoughts to myself.

Before I knew what was happening, he had tossed me face first on the bed and held me there. I fought desperately against his hold, terrified of what he might do.

I screamed as I felt his hand strike against my bum, again and again his hand came down, with each strike it felt harder. Tears were streaming down my face. I thought he was never going to stop, I screamed and screamed, begging him to stop.

When he finally stopped and let me go, I sank down to the floor, consumed with tears.

"Stay in here until you learn to show me some respect." He barked and then left the room.

I knew in that moment that I truly hated him, he was nothing, but a fucking monster.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here we are again! Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favs. They really are like drops of sunshine to me.

I have a new Beta **SunflowerFran, **who I would like to thank for working with me on this chapter. It seems like I've found a real gem of a beta and I'm super excited to be working with her. :o)

**Chapter**** 9 –**  
**EPOV**

I walked into the living room, and found Jasper sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of whiskey. When he caught sight of me, he lifted a glass from the coffee table and held it up to me. "Well I think you handled that rather well." He said sarcastically.

I grabbed the glass from him and sunk down onto the couch. I didn't need him to tell me I'd had fucked up. I had lost my temper with her. I hadn't planned to, but she just wouldn't shut up that mouth of hers.

"So, Romeo, how do you plan to win the girl over now that you've let her see the monster?" He asked while pouring himself another whiskey.

"Not now." I growled. If he thought I was going to sit here and let him lecture me**,** then he had another thing coming.

"Did you hit her?"

I sighed; fucker didn't know when to shut up. "I merely hit her arse. She was getting mouthy; I needed to show her who was boss."

"Well if you ask me-"

"-I don't remember asking you." I snapped.

Jasper continued speaking as if I hadn't spoken. "Wasn't it enough that you hunted her down and dragged her ass back here? You didn't need to go hitting her, as well. Of course, she is going to be pissed off; you just took away her free will. How do you expect her to act?"

"Just mind your own god damn business, if I want your opinion I will ask for it." I snarled.

No one spoke for a while. I knew he was right, and he knew, I knew he was right.

"I'm going to take her to Succubus on Friday night," I confessed after drinking a few more whiskeys.

Jasper sat his glass on the table and gave me a disapproving look. "Do you really think that is such a good idea? It's going to take Bella time to adjust, and you know how Uncle Eleazar is. What if she acts out and makes a show on herself?"

"I've made my decision; it's time for her to meet the family. I want everyone to know she is with me."

"I get that, I do, but I think you need to give her time."

"What are you worried about?"

"That she does something or Eleazar does." Jasper sighed.

"If anyone thinks about laying a hair on her head they will have me and my Wesson to answer too." Once everyone knew she was mine, no one in the family would dare think of hurting her. That's one of the reasons why I was in a hurry to show her off. Once I announced she was with me then she would be under my families' protection. If anyone hurts her, they would be making a move against the family, and no one would be that stupid.

Jasper sighed; he knew he wasn't going to win. I wasn't easily persuaded once I had made up my mind.

My phone rung in my pocket, I pulled it out to see Avi's name on the screen. "What is it?"

"The shipment's due to come in boss."

"Fine, I'm on my way."

I stood up, and Jasper looked at me wondering where I was going. "I have stuff to take care of. Stay here and watch her."

"I promised Alice I would be back tonight." He whined.

"I don't give a shit. Stay. Here. And. Watch. Her. And don't think about passing it to anyone else. I want you to do it."

I headed to the door, stopping before I left the room. "Don't take your eyes off her this time." I knew the last comment would piss him off.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was still in the same spot where I had fallen asleep, in the corner of the room, on the floor. I saw that the bed remained untouched, which meant Edward hadn't come into the room during the night. With any luck, he had hopefully choked on his own bullshit and died.

My stomach was growling, and it felt painful. I hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. As much as I didn't want to leave the room or risk seeing him again, I had to eat.

I slowly sat up, as every movement made my bottom sting. I couldn't believe he had put his hands on me, I never thought he was the type. Then again, I guess I never thought he was in the mafia either. He was an asshole; there was no other way to describe him. I hated him. I couldn't believe that I had ever liked him. Every kindness he had ever shown me was a lie. The man I thought existed was nothing more than a mirage.

I got up to my feet and tiptoed over to the door. I opened it slowly and peeked outside. There was no sign of life, so I quietly slid into the lobby. The lift was the first thing I saw, and I couldn't help myself. I walked over to it hoping to find a call button, but instead it seemed as if someone had put a combination lock in its place. I made a note to try and find out the code.

I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, wondering what I could eat.

"Did you sleep well?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked over to see Jasper standing at the door.

"Yes, perfectly, thank you," I replied sarcastically, with a hint of venom, "though I couldn't find my orange jumpsuit in the wardrobe. Could you ask Edward if it's at the dry cleaners?"

Jasper chuckled. "I'll be sure to ask him." For some reason, I didn't hate him as much as I did Edward. He didn't seem as mean or as heartless. He did, however, play a part in my capture, which I wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

"I was going to make breakfast, is that okay, or do I need to run that past Edward?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Edward wants you to make yourself at home; you don't need to run everything past him."

"Just as long as I don't want to leave the building, right?" I muttered. He didn't answer. "I thought so."

"How about I just leave you to have your breakfast." He said and then turned and left the room, mumbling something about moody women.

_Yeah that would be a __good__idea__._ I pulled out some bacon and eggs from the fridge. I sat them on top of the counter and looked around for a frying pan. When I found it, I sat it on top of the counter, and as I got up my eyes landed on a phone on the wall.

I peeked through the door into the living room, wondering if Jasper was around, I couldn't see him. I quickly picked up the phone and dialled 911.

"911, please state your emergency." The woman on the other end of the phone said. I couldn't believe it had actually worked.

"Help, please!" I cried. "I'm being kept against my will."

Suddenly, the line went dead.

I slowly turned round to see Jasper holding the broken phone wire in his hand. He did not look happy.

He punched the cupboard and screamed out in frustration. "Are you trying to get me fucking killed?"

I took a step back. "I'm not trying to get anyone killed." I mumbled.

"What do you think he'll do to me if he comes home and you're not here?" He roared. "Or if he gets a call from the police station to say that I'm being charged with kidnapping, and you're in protective custody. Do you think he will just simply walk away?" I didn't answer; I hadn't really thought that far.

"He will do anything it takes to keep you with him. He will kill anyone who gets in the way. You have no idea what he is capable of, yet you keep waking the beast." He grabbed his hair in frustration.

I just stood there watching him. I had no idea what to do orsay. I hadn't thought about the consequences of my actions, all I cared about was getting away from here.

Jasper pulled out a phone from his pocket and hit a number. "You better get over her… She called the fucking cops, Feds are gonna be all over our asses." He banged his fist on the counter. "What do you mean what was I doing… She called from the phone in the kitchen… How was I supposed to know you had a phone in your kitchen? Try watching her, your fucking self then… Just get over here before the cops show up... No, I'll do it."

He hung up the phone and looked over to me scowling. "Unfucking believable."

He grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me out of the kitchen and into the office next door. He let go of me once we were inside and he went around to the other side of the desk, rummaging through the drawers. He pulled out a small ring box and tossed it towards me. I just managed to catch it before it fell to the floor. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful, antique engagement ring. I looked up at him wondering what he expected me to do with this.

"Put it on." He ordered as he continued to look for something.

"No." I snarled. "Why should I?"

He sighed and stopped what he was doing. "Because you've got me into a lot of trouble with Edward and the Feds, so I could use your help. Now please put it on."

"No." I said, sitting the box down on the desk. He wouldn't be in this trouble if he hadn't taken me against my will.

"Fine. How about a little motivation, huh?" He went back into the drawer and pulled a picture of my dad out, placing it on the desk. I gasped. He then pulled a gun out from behind his back and sat it on top. "I think you get the message."

"Leave him alone." I screamed at him.

"Put the ring on."

"Fine." I grabbed the box off the desk and took the ring out, slipping it on my wedding finger.

"You're Edward's fiancé." He said as he placed the gun back in his pants. "You had an argument, he wouldn't do, or give you something you wanted, and to get back at him, you called 911. You know it was wrong, you're sorry… blah, blah, blah. Got it?" He said as he pushed me back out into the hallway.

I looked at him as if he was crazy for asking me to lie to the FBI.

Jasper took a step closer to me. "Listen Bella, you better get your acting skills on and make those Feds believe every word you say or someone will be paying Charlie a visit. Got it?"

I nodded my head because, sadly, I did get it. Jasper took a step back. "You know." I said taking a step back. "You're just as much of an asshole as your brother is."

The elevator doors pinged open, and Edward stepped out.

_Great__._

I quickly turned and headed into the kitchen. I went to the utensil drawer, which I had found earlier, and picked up a small knife and slid it down the back of my jeans.

I could hear them yelling at each other in the hall. My heart was racing as I waited for him to come in here after me. A few minutes later Edward came barging into the kitchen. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was seriously pissed off. Jasper slipped in behind him.

"Why did you fucking do that?" He shouted.

"You're keeping me a prisoner here, what is it you expect me to do?" I yelled back.

He turned to Jasper. "When this is over I want you to scrub this place of all phones, WiFi, anything that she could use to contact someone."

He turned back around to me and took a step towards me. "Did the spanking I gave you last night not send home the message? I won't put up with this kind of behaviour."

He took another step towards me. There was no way I was going to let him do it again. I grabbed the knife behind back and pointed it at him. "Stay the fuck away from me."

He looked shocked for a second before he composed himself. "Bella put the fucking knife down." He said putting his hand up in front of him.

"I'm warning you." I said thrusting the knife in his direction. I wasn't going to let him touch me.

Jasper came to his side. "Bella, we don't have time for this. The Feds will be here soon." He looked just as pissed off as Edward was.

"Give me the knife." Edward yelled.

"Remember what I said about Charlie." Jasper warned.

"Well call your fucking dog off." I shouted at him.

When my attention was on Jasper, Edward grabbed hold of my wrist, twisting it back, which forced me to drop the knife. I screamed out in pain, and pulled my arm to my chest the second he let it go. He forced me up against the counter face first, his body pinning me there. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Don't try anything like that again." He growled in my ear.

He spun me around to face him, his arms on each side of me, pinning me against the counter. His eyes were locked on mine; my heart was racing as I awaited his next move. "Now, go and get changed. Put a smile on your face and get ready for our guests."

He moved his arm aside to let me pass, and I slid away from him. When I turned to walk away, he slapped my arse, and I yelped. I swear I heard him laugh.

God I hated him.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the couch with Edward's arm around me. Security from downstairs had called to say the Feds were on their way up. Jasper was pacing. They didn't trust me to play nice, and thought I was going to 'fuck the whole thing up'. I had thought about telling the FBI everything, but I wouldn't risk my dad's life, so I wouldn't

I heard the sound of the elevator and Jasper went through to greet them. I could hear them talking, but I had no idea what was being said.

"Smile." Edward ordered me, but I couldn't force a smile.

Two agents walked into the room, both of them were dark-skinned, with black hair; they could have been brothers. The only difference was their height.

"Mr Cullen, I have given your brother the warrant. Our agents are searching the rooms." The taller one spoke. Edward nodded.

The shorter one walked over to me and held out his hand. "I'm agent Black, my partner his agent Uley. Were you the young lady that called 911?" He said as he sat down on the coffee table directly in front of me.

"Off the table." Edward growled. The agent just ignored him. I tensed as I felt the atmosphere between them.

"Yes, I am." I said quietly.

I couldn't believe I was sitting here with mafia members and FBI agents. What had happened to my quiet, simple little life? My heart was racing as my eyes moved between Edward and the agent. I had visions of everything going wrong, someone would say the wrong thing, and they all would pull out their guns.

"You said you were being kept against your will?" He asked his eyebrow raising.

I laughed nervously. "Yes. I did." I shifted my position in the seat. Here goes nothing. "I'm sorry about that, I was being childish. My fiancé was refusing to take me out for dinner, so I told him I would call the cops if he didn't take me, and get him into trouble." I looked up at Edward. "I guess he was calling my bluff, and didn't think I would do it. So I proved him wrong."

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Agent Black asked me. "If you are being held her against your will all you need to do is tell me. If you can't tell me for any reason then give me a sign—a blink or cough… anything. I promise no harm will come to you." I had to force my eyes to stay opened, I honestly wanted to blink and be free of the Cullen brothers. No harm would come to me, but the same could not be said for my dad.

"She's sure." Edward snapped, leaning towards Agent Black.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to me. I was scared his temper was about to snap, and my vision was about to come true. "Yes, I'm sure. Please Agent Black; I am genuinely sorry for wasting your time."

"Perhaps, we could have a quiet word alone?" He said offering me his hand.

"Like hell you will." Edward said standing up. I quickly stood up and put my hand on his chest, trying to shove him back down. "I know your track record Agent Black." He spat. "Don't you forget it."

Agent Black stood up and looked him square in the eyes as if edging him on. His partner hurried over to our side. "That's enough Jacob."

Agent Black went into his suit pocket and pulled out a card. "This is my number; call me if you need me, day or night." He attempted to hand the card to me, but Edward knocked it from his hand, onto the floor. I'm pretty sure I heard Edward growl.

Another man in a suit came into the room. "It's clean." He said. I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Agent Uley said as he ushered his partner from the room.

Agent Black stopped at the door. "It was nice to meet you…?"

"Bella." I answered.

"Well, Bella. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again, soon." He tipped his head to me and left the room.

Edward picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall. I sat down on the couch, unsure what I should do or where I should go.

When Jasper walked into the room and nodded his head Edward turned to me. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

I shook my head.

I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You've just painted a giant target on your back and mine. The Feds aren't going to leave either of us alone after this, and if you think they bought that bullshit story of yours then you're fucking stupid."

He turned his attention to Jasper. "Did you see him? They brought fucking Jacob Black back**.**"

I had no idea who this Agent Black was, but I was more than intrigued. I quickly picked up his card from the floor and slipped it up my sleeve as I excused myself from the room.

I was going to find out more about him the first chance I got.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **It's here! Sorry for the delay! Big thank you to **SunflowerFran** & **CristinaN** for helping me with this chapter x x

Thanks for the reviews / favs / alerts, I love them x

**BPOV**

After the visit from the FBI, I had camped out in the second living room, avoiding all things Edward. I had spent my time watching the ID channel; I was looking for ideas of how I could get myself out of this predicament. Stabbing Edward in his sleep seemed like a good idea, but I wasn't sure I could pull it off. I didn't think I could ever take anyone's life, even his.

I was in the middle of a 'Wives with Knifes' episode when Edward walked in. "I think it's about time we had a talk." I knew it was only a matter of time before he came looking for me, but I wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said turning back towards the TV.

Edward sighed; he walked over to the TV and flicked it off. "I have ordered in dinner, it's on the dining table."

"I'm not hungry." I muttered.

"God you're so stubborn." He snapped, before taking a deep breath. "Please just come and eat something, you haven't eaten a proper meal since Monday." He came over to me and reached out for my hand.

"Did your minions tell you that?" I mumbled.

"Bella, please don't antagonize me. Can we just have one civilized conversation without any playground spats? I'm sure you must have something you would like to discuss with me."

"Fine." I snapped as I got up off the couch, and knocked past his hand.

I made my way through to the living room; I heard his footsteps echoing after mine. When I reached the table, I found it covered with a variety of containers. "I wasn't sure what you would want, so I ordered a few things for you to choose from." Edward smiled; he looked pleased with himself as if a few containers of Chinese food were going to make up for everything he had done.

I didn't say anything.

I sat down at the table, picked up one of the cartons, and grabbed a fork. My mouth was watering, everything smelled so heavenly.

"I'm taking you out Friday night," He said as he took his seat. "And I need you to be on your best behaviour." He paused, as if he was waiting for me to have an outburst, and when I didn't speak he continued. "We're going to a bar called Succubus; it's my Uncle's place. We usually meet there every Friday night."

"We?" I asked—curious as to who else he was referring to.

"My family."

"I don't want to go." I said shaking my head. If the rest of his family were anything like Jasper, then I didn't want to meet any of them. What did he expect me to do when I got there anyway—play the happy little homemaker? That wasn't likely.

"It's not about want, Bella." Edward said sternly. "The sooner everyone knows that you are with me, the safer you will be. Should someone try to hurt you they will not only be attacking me, but my family."

"Should someone try to hurt me?" I screeched. "Why the hell would anyone want to hurt me?"

"I put you in danger the moment I met you, Bella."

I was speechless, was he trying to mess with my head, or would someone try to shoot me the moment I stepped outside? Would someone try to kill me just to get to him?

"You don't need to look so scared; I won't let anyone hurt you." He said before tossing a piece of food in his mouth. He was acting as if someone threatening my life wasn't a big deal.

"I never asked for any of this." I mumbled.

"I know, and for that I am sorry, but when I saw you in the club I knew I had to have you."

"I'm not an object to be possessed." I glared at him. The sooner he realised that the better.

"Of course not, I want you to be my wife; I want you to love me … I want to make you happy." If this is how he treated someone he was supposed to care about … that he wanted to marry, then I never wanted to find out how he would treat his enemies.

"I want to go home." I pleaded. If he truly cared for me, then he would let me go.

"I can't, I won't let you go." He snapped, slamming his fist on the table. He took a deep breath as if to calm himself. "I can give you everything you ever wanted."

"Everything, except my freedom," I spat. I got up to leave; I couldn't sit here with him anymore.

"We're not finished here, sit down." He ordered, pointing to the chair.

I ignored him and headed towards the lobby. Edward got up and came after me grabbing hold of my wrist and spinning me around. "That's another thing I want to talk about, punishments."

"What? Do as I say or we kill your father?" I snapped.

"No. I won't hurt your father, Bella …" He sighed. "I want you to start showing me respect. I want you to stop with the swearing and back chat, and no more knives or trying to escape."

"And if I don't?" I asked, trying to yank my arm free.

"Then I'm going to spank you." He said, clutching onto my arm tighter.

"No." I yelled at him. "Don't you dare put your hands on me."

"It won't be like the first time, I promise. I lost my temper, and I should never have hit you that hard." He reached up to touch my face, but I jerked my head away. "But it will sting Isabella."

He let go of me and took off his suit jacket. He then proceeded to roll up his selves. "So what's it going to be Bella, are you going to be a good girl and sit back down or am I going to have to spank you?"

A shiver ran down my body and into my core.

I didn't want to sit back down and listen to what he had to say, but I didn't want him spanking me either. Even if the thought of it did something to my body I quite didn't understand.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me as he waited for my response. He seemed to be enjoying my torment.

I sighed in defeat and sat back down in my seat. Edward also took his seat, looking rather smug. "Tomorrow I will have the boys bring over your things, it should help make you a little more comfortable, and if it pleases you, you can pick one of the spare bedrooms."

I was beginning to suspect he had a split personality's, and I never knew what side of himself he was going to show next. The thought of having my own room and all my things here with me for the remainder of my stay might make being here more bearable. At least until I got the chance to run away.

"When I feel as if I can trust you then you can start to take trips outside of the apartment without me, but you will always have a bodyguard with you, for your own safety." He made it sound as if there were an army of assassins outside waiting to kill me. Was he trying to scare me so I wouldn't want to leave the apartment?

"I want to go back to work, and college." I demanded. "I want to see my friends. I want my life back." _You __know __the __one__ I __had__ before __you __came __along__,_ I added silently.

"No, it's out of the question." He shook his head.

I sighed, he had all the control and didn't seem willing to compromise. I had to find a way around him.

**Friday**

I did the final check on my hair and make-up before I went into my underwear drawer and pulled out Jacob's calling card. I slid it inside my bra. I wasn't sure whether Edward would stalk my every movement or if I'd get to move around on my own at the bar, but I wanted to have the card with me should the opportunity arise.

I headed out into the lobby; the clicking of my heels brought Edward from his room. He smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful Bella." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek. I flinched away a little too late.

I had to admit Edward looked extremely handsome in his navy suit, and his cologne made me feel hungry with lust, but it wasn't enough to make me forget who he was.

Edward took my hand in his; entangling our fingers, he pulled my hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on my hand. "I hope for your sake you can behave yourself tonight Isabella."

I didn't answer him as he led me into the elevator. I did plan to behave as long as I didn't see a chance to escape. I knew it wouldn't be a smart idea to anger him in a room full of gangsters.

When we arrived downstairs, Garrett was waiting for us by the car. He nodded his head to Edward and hurried to open the door. Edward gently pushed me inside the car, before sliding in behind me.

"What are you so worried about?" Edward asked, eyeing me as I fidgeted with the corner of my dress.

"You're making me go to a mafia bar, how do you expect me to act?" It worried me that we were going to a bar where it was more than likely that every person in there would be carrying a gun, and most of those people would be drinking alcohol; it didn't make for a good mix. I was worried about what would happen when people got drunk and started to fight.

"No one will touch you, Bella." Edward said patting my leg. He didn't seem concerned.

A few minutes later the car stopped, and Garrett opened the door. At that moment, I felt as if I was about to be sick. Edward climbed out and offered me his hand. I ignored it. Now that we were here, I really didn't want to go inside. I would happily go back to his apartment if he let me.

Edward leaned into the car. "Take my hand, now." He said bitterly. I could tell he was annoyed that I wasn't 'behaving'.

I didn't want to make him angry, so I tried pouting, and giving him the sad eyes. "I feel sick, can't we go back?"

"No." He snapped. "Now take my hand."

I could feel tears begin to well in my eyes. "Please." I pleaded with him.

Edward sighed. He slid in the car and pulled me to him, placing a kiss on my head. "Nothing will happen to you." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I wasn't sure what he was searching for, but he must have found it.

He climbed back out the car, holding onto my hand and pulling me with him.

The bar wasn't what I had been expecting. The front windows were blacked out, and the outside door had no sign above it; you wouldn't have known it was there unless you were looking for it. There was a doorman standing outside, who pulled the door open for us, and Edward led me inside.

After seeing the outside, I expected the inside to be run down and dreary. How wrong was I? The inside was decorated in a rich cream and gold color and looked extremely well maintained. There was a stage to the left of us, and the bar was up against the back wall. Tables and chairs were spread around the room and every one of them was filled with patrons. There had to be at least a hundred people in the room. Who knew there were so many gangsters in New York?

I was extremely intimidated.

Edward squeezed my hand and led me up to the back of the bar towards a large table in the corner. I felt nervous, and I didn't have any idea what Edward's family would be like, or how they would treat me.

Sitting at the end of the table were three women. The oldest woman saw Edward approach and jumped up to her feet. "Edward." She smiled, pulling him into a warm embrace; he kept his hand locked with mine the whole time. When she pulled away, her eyes fixed on me. "Who is this?" She beamed.

Edward smiled proudly. "This is Bella. Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

Esme wrapped her arms around me. "It's so nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too." I mumbled awkwardly, not wanting to be rude. I wondered if she had any idea who I was, or if she even knew that Edward was keeping me against my will.

"I'm Alice." A voice squealed beside me. I turned around to see who had spoken, and was engulfed in a set of tiny arms. "I'm so excited to finally meet you." She screamed.

I looked at her confused. I had no idea who she was, but she obviously knew I who I was.

"This is my wife, Alice." Jasper said, stepping up behind her, and placing his hand on her shoulder. Alice looked up at him, beaming with love. I eyed the two of them as they stood there together, looking so happy, but I didn't understand how she could love someone who was so cruel, so heartless. It was only the other day, when Jasper had threatened to kill my father.

Jasper leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek, I cringed. "You look lovely, Bella."

I saw Alice give him a confused look. I hope he had trouble explaining that one to her, asshole!

I turned my attention towards Edward; I caught him watching me, a small smirk played on his lips.

He pulled me away from them, which I was grateful for, and led me to the woman sitting next to his mother. "This blonde bombshell is Rosalie, Emmet's wife."

"It's nice to meet you." Rosalie said, stretching her hand to me. I shook it and smiled at her, not wanting to be rude. But my first instinct was to stay as far away from her as possible, she looked cold and calculating.

"Come." Edward said, yanking at my arm. "I want you to meet my father." He pulled me towards the top end of the table where a group of men were talking. I recognised one of them as Emmett.

As we walked over my eyes locked with the head of the table. He was a cruel looking man; he made me shiver with fear. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "What's she doing her?" He spat.

Edward flinched at the hostile reception. He pulled me close to his side. "She's with me."

"She has no right to be here." He shouted as he stood up, banging his fist on the table.

"She's my fiancée; she has every right to be here." Edward roared. "What's your fucking problem?"

A handsome blonde-haired man stood up. "Why don't we all calm down?"

"No!" Edward roared. I knew he was about to lose his temper, so I tried to take a step back, but he held me to his side. "I want to know what his fucking problem is."

"I don't like when you bring outsiders into my club."

"You know who she is." Edward growled. "Your just being a fucking-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see Jasper looking at me with apologetic eyes. "Go with Alice to the bar." He said motioning to where she was waiting for me.

Jasper leaned over and whispered something into Edward's ear. He let go of my hand, and Jasper walked me over to Alice. "Everything's fine." He whispered in my ear. Well, it sure didn't look as if everything was fine. He went into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money, handing to Alice before he placed a kiss on her head and returned to the shouting.

Alice linked her arm with mine and started leading me towards the bar.

"Who was that?" I asked her, glancing back towards the shouting. Emmett was now holding Edward back. I could see Edward flapping his arms around, he was in full temper mode now. I knew I would probably end up on the receiving end of that.

I dared a glance towards the other guy, the one who gave me the creeps. No one seemed to be holding him back, but he seemed to be egging Edward on as if he wanted to fight him.

"Oh, that's 'Ez the Gouger'." Alice said, drawing my attention back to her.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"Apparently he likes to gouge out eyes." She shrugged.

I stopped walking and looked at her implying _'that __was __definitely __too __much __information__.__'_ How could she possibly be comfortable with this stuff?

"He's 'the' boss," Alice said pushing me so I'd start walking again, "Also known as Uncle Eleazar. He can be a little intense at times, but I'm sure you'll get used to that, after all, you're living with Edward."

As we walked up to the bar a few of the men moved out of Alice's way, as if she was someone of importance. "A vodka and diet cola," She said to the bartender and then turned to me. "What do you want?"

"I don't know… a white wine?"

She smiled at me and gave the bartender my order.

"Where's the toilet?" I asked her. I could use a few minutes to myself; this place was a little intense.

"To the left and down the corridor; do you want me to come with you?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be fine." I turned from her and made my way through the busy bar and down the short hallway.

I went into the restroom and ran the tap, lightly patting some cool water on my neck. I felt as though I might have a nervous breakdown. This was too much for me. I wasn't used to all this drama and craziness. I had enjoyed my life before Edward came along. Sure, nothing exciting ever happened, but I didn't mind that. I took great comfort in everything being planned out, knowing what was going to happen and when, no surprises.

I headed back into the corridor after a few minutes, and my eye caught a pay phone on the wall.

"Hey." I shouted at a man walking past. "Do you have a quarter?"

"Here sweet cheeks have several." He said, smiling at me while grabbing a handful of change from his pocket and placing it in my hand.

"Thanks."

My heart started racing at the thought of being caught It would push Edward over the edge if he found me, but I wasn't sure when I would get another chance to use a phone again. I sat the money down on the top of the box and put in a few quarters. I pulled Jacob's card out from my bra and dialled his number. It started ringing, and I held my breath.

"Hey, who are you calling?" I jumped when I heard Alice's voice.

I quickly hung up the phone. "No one," I gulped. I'm sure my face had guilt written all over it. Her suspicious stare didn't help to ease me at all.

"There you are." Edward said from the top of the corridor.

I jumped, quickly putting my hands behind my back. My first and only concern was to hide the card. If he found me with it then I knew he was going to freak, and he already looked wired.

"What's the matter?" Edward said eyeing us both. I was starting to panic, I knew I couldn't lie.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

I felt someone pull the card from my hand and turned, in a panic, to see who it might have been. Alice smiled up at me. "Shall we go?" She said looking between us both.

I nodded. I was terrified she was going to show Edward the card and tell him what she caught me doing.

Edward took my hand and started pulling me along the corridor. I glanced behind me to see Alice scrunch up the card and toss it in the bin.

It seemed I had an ally.

I mouthed a thank you to her, and she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Big thank you to **SunflowerFran** & **CristinaN**

Also a big thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed the story or added it as a fav

Next chapter after this one is a BIGGIE. Happy readings.

**Chapter**** 11 –**

**BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as he pulled me towards the front door.

"You're going home." He said, giving me a glare that warned me not to challenge him. "Garrett will take you home. I have something I need to take care of first."

"Super." I replied sarcastically. I didn't revel in the thought of being alone with Garrett, but I was more than happy to be leaving this place. The welcoming party hadn't exactly been friendly.

"Why don't you bring her to New Moon with you?" Jasper asked. I turned around to see Jasper, and Alice a few steps behind us, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. She was gazing lovingly up at his face. It made me feel sick.

I didn't understand how someone like Alice could be with someone like Jasper; she seemed too sweet and innocent for him. I wanted to know how she met him. Did he kidnap her too?

Edward stopped and gave me a hard look. "Do you want to come with us? I'm going to be busy, but I'm sure Alice will keep you company."

I glanced over at Alice, and she gave me a smile. "Sure." I suppose it beats sitting around in a room by myself.

Edward led the way to the car where Garrett was waiting, there wasn't a lot of room so Jasper sat in the front and Alice joined us in the back. No one really spoke on the way over there. Edward still seemed to be in a bad mood and Jasper looked on edge.

When we pulled up outside the club, it was just as I expected, we skipped the queue and went straight in the front door. Edward took my hand and led me inside to his private booth. "I'll be watching you from that window." He said pointing towards a darkened-out sheet of glass, which I would never have noticed if he hadn't pointed it out.

"Creepy." I murmured.

"Just behave yourself, and don't make me regret this."

Alice came over and took a seat at the booth. "I've ordered cocktails; they'll be over in a minute. Edward's paying." She smiled.

"Don't get her drunk, Alice." Edward warned. "The last time she was drunk she ended up in a biker bar."

Alice gave me a curious look, and I rolled my eyes. "It was nothing." I sighed, taking a seat at the other side of the booth.

"Jasper, take the party pooper away." Alice said shooing them with her hands.

When they walked away she wiped the smile off her face, and she turned to me with a serious look all over her face. "Care to tell me why you were calling the FBI?"

"I…er…" I didn't know what to say.

"Are you working for them?" She snapped.

"No." Why the hell does she think I'm working for them?

"Then what were you doing with thatcard?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Agent Black gave it to me." I sighed. I really didn't want to have to explain the whole phone call, and getting Jasper into trouble. I don't think she would appreciate that.

"Why?" She scowled.

"Because your brother-in-law is holding me against my will, and Agent Black was trying to help me." I muttered.

Alice sighed. "Jasper had said that Edward was a little controlling and possessive with you, but he forgot to mention that it wasn't consensual."

I felt relief that she didn't seem to approve of Edward's methods. "Will you help me?" I whispered.

"No. Have you met Edward? I certainly don't want to get on the wrong side of him, and it would only end up getting Jasper in trouble. I love him too much to risk him getting hurt."

"How can you love someone like him?" I snapped.

"You don't know him, don't judge him." She snarled.

"I know enough. He threatened to kill my father. When I ran from Edward, he helped find me and bring me back. He's as much of a monster as Edward is." I yelled at her.

She slapped her hand across my cheek.

Ouch!

"Like I said, you don't know him."

My face stung like a bitch. I held my hand against my cheek, hoping that the coldness would help soothe it a little. I was wrong about her; she was just as bad as the rest of them. That was how she fit into this group. She might seem sweet on the outside, but she was as cold and bitter on the inside as the rest of them.

"Look. I'm sorry I slapped you, but I won't sit here and listen to you badmouth Jasper, not when you don't know him." She went into her bag and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. I wanted to tell her she couldn't smoke inside, but I doubt she would have cared.

"Jasper is a solider, he follows orders. If someone needs something done, then he is the one everyone goes to. He's a family man; he would do anything for them… That said, he has a soft spot for you…" She said, challenging me with her eyes. "I know he would never kill your father. I don't even think Edward is capable of killing someone you love."

I looked away. I didn't believe a word she said.

"Your drinks ladies." I gazed up to a waiter standing by our table; he was carrying a tray with two pitchers of cocktails and a few glasses, he placed them down on the table.

"Thank you." I said as I reached for a glass and poured myself a drink. I didn't care what it was; I needed something to take the edge off. I downed the glass and enjoyed the burn.

Alice handed him some money and then he left. "Thirsty?" She asked me.

"You could say that." I mumbled, pouring myself another. "So why didn't you tell Edward about the phone call?"

"I knew he would go apeshit, he was already wound up from his fight with Ez. I didn't want to set him off any more than necessary." I was glad she had enough sense not to make him worse. Though I wondered if she planned on telling him later. Before I had the chance to ask**,** Rose walked up to the table.

"Hey." She said as she slid into the booth beside Alice.

"What areyou doing here? Thought you weren't coming?" Alice asked her.

"The bar was raided." Rosalie sighed.

"Oh." Alice said, giving me a quick glance.

"Yeah, Leah says someone called the FBI from the pay phone. Eleazar is going nuts. The FBI has a warrant, and they're crawling through everything. When he finds out who called them he is going to do a hell of a lot more than gouge their eyes out." She sighed, pouring herself a drink.

I felt sick.

My body was shaking.

I never thought my call to the FBI would result in the bar being raided. Eleazar was already pissed off tonight; I could only image how mad he was now. What if he found out it was me? He'd kill me, I knew that for sure.

"Excuse me." I muttered getting up and stumbling towards the toilets.

I just made it there in time to throw up. After I finished I splashed some water on my face, trying to calm myself down. My hands were shaking. I was finding it hard to breath.

I didn't want to die.

My life was so fucked up.

How the hell did I end up so lost in a world I didn't belong ?

I slid down onto the floor as I broke into tears. Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this?

I wrapped my arms around my legs and lay my head on top of my knees trying to pull myself together.

It wasn't working.

I don't know how long I sat there, but after some time the door burst open and Garrett came hurrying in. I only lifted my head long enough to see it was him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I couldn't.

"Did someone hurt you or say something to you?" He shouted at me.

I just cried.

He sighed. I heard himdial a number on his phone. "Edward… something's wrong with her… I don't know… she's in the toilets crying."

A few minutes later Edward came bursting in. "What's wrong?" He asked as he got down on the floor with me.

I didn't answer him.

He ran his hands up and down my arms. "Bella, you're shaking, what happened? Talk to me."

He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to face him. "What happened to your face? Did someone hit you?" "Garrett I thought I asked you to watch her."

"I did, and no one went near their table." He said as he paced the floor on the other side of the room

"Fucking Alice. Did she hit you?" Edward asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"No." I lied.

"Bella, please tell me what the fuck happened."

"I'm sorry." I bawled.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"I took the card... I called the FBI from the club. I'm the reason it got raided… your Uncle is gonna kill me."

"Garrett." Edward said turning to face him. "Tell Jasper to get over to Succubus, when the FBI is gone I want him to go there and erase any CCTV footage that will lead them to Bella."

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He shouted as he turned his attention back to me.

I started sobbing harder.

"Shit Bella." He pulled me into his arms, placing a kiss on my head. "I don't know whether to spank you or show you that everything will be alright."

"Show me." I whispered through sobs. "Please."

Edward pulled back and looked down at me for a moment before he leaned into me, and his lips found mine. At first he kissed me slowly and carefully as though he was afraid I would break. Then his kiss deepened, his lips were rougher, his tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth. God, it felt so right.

I slid my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him full of hunger. All I wanted, all I needed at this moment was him. His taste was so intoxicating I couldn't get enough.

He put his hands on my waist and lifted me on top of him. I moaned at our newfound closeness, I could feel his erection press against my centre. God, I loved the feeling of his body against mine.

"Boss." Garrett called as he barraged in the door. "Oh… shit."

I jumped back from Edward, taking a minute to try and catch my breath.

"Can't you fucking knock?" Edward roared at him.

"Erm… I'm sorry; I'm not in the habit of knocking on doors of public restrooms. I didn't think."

Shit! What the fuck was I doing?

I jumped up off Edward, and he looked at me confused. I shook my head at him as I fixed the strap of my dress. "I'm going home." I muttered as I hurried out the room.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

Was I losing my mind?

He shows me a tiny bit of kindness, and I throw myself at him. Maybe I was developing Stockholm syndrome. I had to get out of this situation.

**Sunday**

"Stop it!" I snapped at Edward. Ever since Friday night he had been grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. One moment of weakness and he seemed to think he had won me over.

He was wrong.

Though I was getting worried, the past two nights I had the same dream of him fucking me against the bathroom wall, both times I woke up all hot and bothered. I was starting to think I was getting sick. I asked him to call the doctor, but he just laughed at me.

I'm scared that I'm starting to develop some sort of feelings for him. He is a grade A asshole, what was there to like? I had to find a way out before it was too late, and I ended up all gooey eyed like Alice.

"We'll be there in five minutes." He said turning to me.

Shit! I had been too wrapped up in my own thoughts that I forgot about the impending doom. Edward was forcing me to attend a dinner at his parents' house; apparently, it was a Sunday ritual. I hadn't wanted to go in the first place, but when he said his Uncle was going to be there I had begged him not to force me to go. Obviously**,** he hadn't listened.

He told me not to worry about his Uncle. I just had to go along today and act as if I had nothing to hide. That was easy for him to say. He told me he already had plans set in motion to take care of his Uncle for disrespecting me. I didn't even want to know what that meant.

We pulled up outside a large townhouse. Edward got out the car and raced around to my side, opening the door. "Ready?" He asked, offering me his hand.

"Do we have to?"

Edward grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out the car. "It will be painless. I promise."

He led me into the house. The place was buzzing with the sound of people talking and laughing. Edward pulled me into the living room, where all the family seemed to have gathered. The room went quiet as we walked in; everyone stopped and stared at us. Yeah, because this doesn't feel awkward.

"Bella!" Esme cried out and came rushing over to my side. "It's so good to see you again." She said pulling me into a warm hug. "I'm sorry your visit to the bar got cut short. Hopefully Carlisle's brother will be on better behaviour today."

"He will be." The handsome blonde from Friday night said, as he stepped up behind her. "Hello Bella." He said offering me his hand. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father."

I took his hand. "It's nice to meet you Carlisle." I couldn't believe for a minute that he was Edward's father, he looked so warm and welcoming, and Edward was the complete opposite. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A wine please?" _And__lots__ of __it__._

"Certainly." Carlisle nodded and then went over to the bar.

Edward took me over to the couch, and we sat down. Jasper and Alice smiled at me, and I turned my head the other way. I wasn't interested in playing nice with Bonnie and Clyde.

"Your drink." Carlisle said, handing me a large glass of wine.

"Thank you." I took a big drink from the glass; I was going to need something to get through this dinner. Maybe being drunk was the solution.

"So." Esme said, sitting down on a chair close to me. "Jasper told me that you and Edward are to be married?"

I choked on the wine in my mouth, spitting it out all over my dress.

I heard a giggle and a loud laugh come from the other side of the room. Esme looked at me confused.

"Madre!" Edward said holding his hands up. "We are, but we just hadn't decided to tell anyone yet." He glared over at Jasper.

"Oh!" Was all that Esme said.

"Bella?" Alice said getting up to her feet. "Why don't you come upstairs with me and we'll get you another dress."

"I…"

"Go on." Edward said taking the glass of wine out of my hand. I took the glass back from him and got up. I didn't want to go with Alice, but I didn't want to sit about in a stained dress either. But either way, I certainly wasn't going anywhere with her without alcohol.

"I'll come with you." Rose said jumping to her feet. Great, just what I need, trapped in a room with the two of them.

"I need to get back to cooking dinner." Esme said giving me an apologetic smile. "Alice if you can't find anything upstairs, then look in my wardrobe.

I followed the two of them upstairs to a bedroom, where they went into a walk-in wardrobe, and I sat down on the bed. I downed the glass of wine, wishing I had brought a bottle.

"How about this one?" Alice said bringing out a short, hot red dress.

I shook my head. "No way."

She frowned at me and went back into the wardrobe. We went through the same routine for about another twenty dresses; both Alice and Rosalie came out with these glamorous, over the top, too short, dresses.

"How about this one?" Rosalie asked, coming out with a little black number. At this point I didn't care if it was a little short. If it wasn't sparkly or didn't have some ridiculous cut, it would do.

"Sure." I said, putting my hand out for it. I took my dress off and slipped into the new one.

Rosalie sat down on the bed. "So Alice told me you're the one I have to thank for the raid the other night?"

I looked over at Alice, who was standing by the wardrobe door. She shrugged her shoulders at me, and snarled. "What? I don't owe you shit."

"You know you caused a lot of bother with that little stunt." Rosalie continued. "Every one of us got searched, and you're lucky I wasn't carrying my gun, which I don't have a licence for, or I be beating on your ass right now. A lot of good men got arrested over trivial things because you invited the Feds into our home. It was a fucking dumb ass move." She scowled at me.

"Right." I looked between them both; they seemed ready to unleash their inner bitch on me. I wasn't staying around here to listen to their crap. They had no right to judge, they weren't stuck in my situation. Did they not realize that I am here against my will? What the hell is wrong with these women?

"As much fun as this has been, I'm outta here." I hurried out the room and down the stairs, heading straight for the front door.

"Whoa, hold up baby B." Emmett called, slinginghis arm around my waist and pulling me away from the door. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked, letting me go now that he was between the door and me.

"Out of here."

"Why?" he asked confused.

I glanced over to the stairs, to see Alice and Rosalie coming down. "I've had enough. I'm not staying for the bitch fest or the crazy Uncle." I yelled at Emmett.

There was a cough somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Edward, Carlisle and the Crazy Uncle standing there watching me.

Great!

Just. Fucking. Great.

**A/N:** I don't usually stick a note down here, but I just wanted to let you know that Bella is not just going to fall into his arms. :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but hopefully action packed enough to make up for it.

I want to say a BIG thank you to **CristinaN** for helping me with this chapter.

Also many thanks to everyone that took the time to let me know what you thought of the last chapter. I love hearing your thoughts!  
If you're on Facebook then please think about joining the Relentless group. I love getting the chance to speak with my readers! Plus you get previews! Link can be found on my profile.

Thanks to everyone that followed and fav'd the story as well. :o)

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"I've just about had enough of you, whore." Eleazar yelled, pulling out his gun and pointing it at me. I heard the screams of three woman echo throughout the room, my own was stuck in my throat.

"Hey!" Edward shouted. He jumped in front of his Uncle, putting himself between the weapon and me.

Emmett pushed me behind his back and pulled out his own piece, pointing it at Eleazar.

I stood behind Emmett trembling, trying to stop myself from turning into a blubbering mess. I knew it wouldn't do me any good right now, and I had no idea how all of this was going to play out. I had to try and keep my wits about me.

"You dare pull a gun out on me." Eleazar scowled at Emmett.

Edward turned around and eyed Emmett, a surprised look on his face. "Emmett, lower the fucking gun, you're not helping."

"Emmett, put the fucking gun away," Carlisle shouted at him.

Emmett reluctantly lowered his piece and tucked it back in his pants.

"Brother," Carlisle said firmly, demanding Eleazar's attention. "Put the weapon away. You're scaring the girl. I will not tolerate you threatening my house guest."

Eleazar scowled at Carlisle.

"Bella is sorry for being disrespectful," Edward said, turning to me and giving me a stern look. "Aren't you Bella?"

"Yes," I stuttered while nodding. "I'm sorry."

Eleazar lowered his gun, and I felt like I could finally breathe.

"I don't want her near my fucking club. I don't want to ever fucking see her again." Eleazar ranted, waving his weapon in the air.

"You won't," Edward said to him and then looked at Emmett. "Take her outside."

Emmett put his hand on my back and led me to the front door.

"Get rid of her." Was the last thing I heard Eleazar yell before I was pushed outside and the door was closed behind us.

I stumbled down the steps and fell to my knees. Sobs broke free from my chest as my whole body started to shake. I had never felt so scared in all of my life. "I never asked for any of this," I spat.

Emmett sat down on the step above me and scooped me up into his arms, pulling me to his lap. He held me against his chest. "Shush, you're alright baby girl. No one is gonna hurt you."

I tried to listen to his words and believe them, but the truth was there was only a door between me and the man I had just pissed off, and I could only imagine how much I had pissed off Edward too.

A few minutes later I looked up to see a black SUV pull up on the street. Jasper jumped out and came running up to us. "What's wrong?" He asked as he eyed us both.

"Where the fuck were you?" Emmett yelled at him.

"Edward asked me to take care of something," Jasper said running his hand through his hair. "What happened?"

"Rose and Alice did something to Bella." I looked up at Emmett wondering how he knew. "Bella was trying to leave, and I stopped her. So she had a little rant, called Ez crazy and he heard it."

Jasper looked at me and frowned. He tossed Emmett his keys. "Put her in the SUV, get her off the street. I'll go in and help Edward deal with Ez."

Emmett nodded. He lifted me up and carried me over to the SUV. He opened the front passenger door and put me inside, and then he climbed in the driver's side. "Feeling better B?"

I nodded. The more distance between the crazy Uncle and me, the safer I felt. Though I knew Edward, was a ticking time bomb, and it was only a matter of time before he came looking for me. I thought of asking Emmett to start the SUV and making a run for it, but I didn't think he would go for it.

"So, what happened upstairs with Alice and Rose?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. There wasn't much point in bitching to him about his wife.

"It sure didn't look like nothing to me, you were pretty pissed off," he said raising his eyebrow.

I sighed. I might as well tell him. "Rose was pissed at me because it's… my fault the bar got raided," I muttered.

I glanced over at him. He didn't look surprised by the news, so I figured he already knew.

"How did she find out?"

"Alice," I spat the name with venom.

"I might have guessed," he sighed. "I'll have a word with them both."

I jumped as the car door opened. Before I had time to react, Edward lifted me out of the seat. "Come on, we're going." He said, standing me on my feet.

"Jazz says to take his SUV home, he'll come by and pick it up later. I don't think you should go back in there right now. Eleazar is pissed off that you had the guts to point a gun at him." Edward said, leaning in the car and looking at Emmett. "I appreciate it though… Putting yourself on the line like that, for Bella."

"I know you'd do the same for me, bro," Emmett said, holding his fist out for Edward, who pumped it with his own.

Edward took my arm, gripping it a little too tight. I had the feeling the time bomb was ready to go off sooner rather than later.

He pulled me towards his car, shoving me inside, and then jumping in the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out the street without uttering a word. I guessed he was too angry to put it into words just now.

I sat there waiting for his wrath to come; only it hadn't come by the time we reached his apartment. I was starting to wonder if I was getting off easily.

When the doors to the life opened I hurried out them and was heading for my room, but Edward caught my arm. He marched me towards his bedroom. I tried to pull away from him, but it was no use. I was no match for his strength.

He proceeded to sit down on the bed. I stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. Then he started to lift my dress.

"No!" I screamed at him, trying to shove his hands away. "Get off me."

He ignored me, and continued to lift my dress. Then he forced me down, so I was lying across his knee.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me," I warned him, desperately trying to get free of his grasp.

Slap.

My cheek stung. I wriggled under his grip trying to get free, kicking and screaming at him.

Slap

"Stop it!" I roared.

Slap.

"…Please!" I begged him as I was overcome with tears.

Slap.

My bum felt as if it was on fire.

Slap.

I wanted him to stop. I wanted to scream at him, and make him stop, but I couldn't speak anymore from the sobs that were wailing in my chest.

Slap.

Slap.

I gave up fighting him. It was no use, nothing was going to make him stop.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

When he let me go I sank to the floor crying. He slid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to shove him off, but he held me there. I sobbed harder. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I hated him.

He pulled me to his chest and held me there. "I'm sorry Bella, but sometimes you're your own worst enemy. Do you even realise what could have happened? …I could have lost you." His voice sounded as if it was breaking up. Was he crying? I tried to turn my head to see his face, but he held me so tight I couldn't move.

Edward held me in his arms for over an hour. When he finally let me go, he simply got up off the floor and pulled me to my feet. He walked out the room and left me standing there, without a word.

I waited a few minutes wondering what he was doing and if it was safe for me to move.

When he didn't come back, I slid out of the room and ran to my own, slamming the door closed. I slid down the door and sat with my back against it, crying a fresh set of tears.

**Monday**

"Bella, wake up." I heard someone call to me as I felt myself being shaken.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Fucking wake up."

The threatening tone in their voice made me jump up. I opened my eyes to see Laurent leaning over me. I jumped back, and pulled the covers up, trying to cover myself. What is he doing in my room?

"Get dressed." He ordered me. "Edward wants me to take you to meet him."

"Where is Edward?" I asked confused.

"Just get dressed." He ordered before leaving the room.

I didn't know what to do, I felt confused. None of Edward's men had ever spoken to me like that before. I got the feeling it was something he wouldn't appreciate. Something about this seemed very off.

I get dressed like he asked and wearily made my way out into the lobby. The full apartment seemed to be in darkness. What time was it?

Laurent stepped out from the security office. Something about him gave me the chills.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around.

"You'll find out soon enough," He smirked.

"I want to call him," I tried to sound confident, but the panic crept into my voice.

Laurent walked over to me, I took a step back. He grabbed a hold of my hair. "I don't give a fuck what you want," he spat at me.

Alarm bells were ringing off in my head, but I had no idea what was happening.

I knew that Laurent was one of Edward's men, he must have been following Edward's orders. Had he finally had enough of me? Was I being taken away to be killed?

"I can see you're going to be trouble, and I don't have time to mess about," Laurent barked as he shoved me face first up against the wall.

I tried to shove myself off the wall to knock him out the way, but he overpowered me. He forced my arms behind my back and tied them with a piece of rope.

He turned me around and laughed in my face. "What's the matter? Edward's little Princess going to cry?"

I spat in his face. While he was distracted, wiping it off, I shoved my full body weight against him, knocking him over.

I stumbled, trying to keep myself for falling. I caught my balance and ran towards the lift. It still had the same stupid fucking combination lock. Damn you Edward!

I ran into the living room and slammed the door shut, shoving my back against it. I had to get my arms around to the front if I was to stand a chance of getting out here.

I managed to push my arms down, so my hands were under my ass, then I slipped one leg through, then the other.

Laurent came barging through the kitchen door, he looked furious.

I yanked the door open and ran out into the hall. As I made a dash for the bathroom Laurent grabbed my hair, jerking my head back.

He grabbed a hold of my head and whacked it against the wall. I felt a jolt of pain followed by the warm trickle of blood running down my face.

He pulled his gun out and pointed it to my head. "Now you're going to be a good little bitch and walk nicely down to the car."

I nodded. I knew he'd won.

He kept the gun to my head as he led me to the elevator and then inside. I couldn't help, but pray that Edward wasn't behind all of this and the guards downstairs were going to stop Laurent.

When we got downstairs there was no one there, the place was empty.

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Did this mean that Edward was behind this?

When we got outside I saw it was still dark, it had to be some time in the middle of the night. Laurent shoved me in the back of the car and got in the driver seat. He used the auto lock to lock all the doors before he started the car.

I sat looking out the window, wondering where he was taking me.

I prayed that Edward wasn't behind this. He was the only one that could help me now, but if he was...

No, he couldn't be. I refused to believe that he had given up on me. He still loved me… in his own sick way. Didn't he?

Before long we took the lane for the airport, and I knew whatever hope I was hanging onto of being found was gone.

We pulled up beside a private jet, where a car was already waiting.

I watched as Laurent got out the car, and stopped by the bonnet, taking a seat.

I gasped as Eleazar got out the back of the other car. He was carrying a suitcase, which he handed over to Laurent.

They stood talking for a few minutes, when they were done Eleazar walked over to me, and opened the door.

"You were never good enough for him." He snarled.

He left the door open and turned to Laurent. "See to it that she ends up in the bottom of a barrel full of acid." I knew he had wanted me to hear that last remark, so I knew what my fate would be.

I watched as he walked away, getting into his car and driving off.

I wasn't ready to die.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I wouldn't give Laurent the satisfaction of knowing I was scared.

Laurent pulled me out the car and shoved me towards the plane. "Don't worry Princess, I'm not going to put you in a barrel of acid. I have someone who's going to pay a hefty price for your pretty little head."

I spent the full flight trying to think of ways out of this situation. Every one I thought of only resulted in me dying, and I wasn't ready for that to happen.

It didn't help matters that Laurent sat the full flight with the gun pointed in my direction.

Just over two hours later the plane touched down. When we came to a standstill, Laurent grabbed the rope that was binding my hands and yanked me from the plane.

There was a blacked out SUV sitting on the tarmac.

As we approached the car, a man climbed out of the back. He was about my age, he looked too fresh faced to be a criminal, but what did I know?

"Laurent," He said smiling. "I see you brought the package," He said glancing over at me. "Any problems that I should know about?"

"No, everything went as planned. Eleazar paid me to kill the girl, he has no idea I am working for you."

"Good," He smiled. He signalled to someone in the car. A taller, muscled man climbed out the drivers seat. He pulled a gun out his jacket pocket and shot Laurent straight through the head.

I screamed as blood splattered all over me.

Laurent's body sagged to the ground.

"Felix, put the body and the girl in the boot," The boss ordered before climbing back in the car.

"No!" I screamed as the muscled man came towards me, scooping me up in his arms and shoved me in the boot of the SUV. He tossed Laurent's dead body beside me. I squirmed as far away as I could.

As we took off I lay there looking at his body, wondering if that was how I was going to end up.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you to **CristinaN** for helping me with this one.

Thank you as well to all of you that have taken the time to review/alert/fav it really does mean a lot to me!

I'm glad to see so many of you have chosen to join us on the FB group. I look forward to getting to know you all.

**Chapter**** 13 –**

**EPOV**

I woke with the continuous ringing of my phone. I jumped up from the couch, knocking over a half a bottle of whiskey onto the floor. The contents ran out over the carpet. _Shit!_

I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and looked at the screen to see Eleazar's name displayed on it. He was the last person I wanted to talk to, but I knew I couldn't ignore him. He was pissed off enough after Bella's stunt today; he even suspected she was the one that brought the feds to the bar. Of course, I fought her case and told him he was way off the mark, but I don't think he bought it.

"Ez." I said, answering the phone.

"Edward where are you?" He snapped.

"At my apartment." I mumbled. I lifted my watch off the table to check the time, it was half one in the morning. Why the fuck was he doing calling me at this time?

"I've got a shipment coming in. I need you to meet me at the airport." _Hmm, I __did__n't __know __we __were __expecting__ a __delivery__._

"Okay." I sighed. "Give me half an hour."

"No, I need you now." He growled.

I had a feeling he was going to be a dick about this. "I need someone to watch over Bella."

"Laurent's with me. I'll send him over." _What __the__ fuck __was__ Laurent __doing__ with him?_

"No, it's okay. I'll call Emmett, and I'll be over when he arrives."

"Don't fucking bullshit me Eddie. I told you to get fucking over here, and I fucking meant it. I have no qualms about killing you just because you're my brother's son. You can be fucking replaced."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine, send Laurent." I snapped at him and hung up the phone. _Fucking __bastard__._

I immediately hit Emmett's speed dial.

"Where are you?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"Out on a delivery. Why what's up?"

"Ez wants me to head over to the airport. He's sending Laurent over here to watch Bella, but I don't fucking trust anyone right now. I have no idea who he has in his pocket...When you're finished, come straight over here and check that she's okay."

"Sure thing."

I hung up my phone and made my way through to Bella's room. I knocked lightly on the door, but there was no answer. I peeked inside to see that she was sound asleep. I thought of waking her and telling her I was going out, but I didn't want to disturb her. I pulled the covers up to her chin and placed a kiss on her head.

I hesitated by the side of her bed. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't like the idea of being away from her. She was her own worst enemy, and I couldn't stand the thought that something might happen to her while I was away. She needed to be protected from herself, and that was my job.

I wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and keep her locked up in her room, so I knew she would be safe. I would do it in a second if I thought I might actually get away with it, but knowing Bella she would find a way out, and use it as another reason to hate me.

When Ez pulled that gun on her today, for a second I actually thought I had lost her. It scared the fucking hell out of me. I didn't expect him to back down so easily.

I couldn't wait to get her out of that room.

He didn't want her anywhere near him from now on, and that was fine by me. He was too unstable to be around her, and soon enough he was going to be out of the picture, so it wasn't going to be a problem.

I just had to wait for the perfect moment to kill him and make it look as if it was an accident.

I made my way to the elevator and headed downstairs. I stopped at the security desk to speak to Dez on my way out. "I'm going out for a while. Laurent is on his way over, and Emmett is going to pop in. No one else gets upstairs. Got it?"

"Sure thing Mr Cullen." He nodded.

It took me about half an hour to make my way to LaGuardia airport. When I got there, I made my way to the usual hanger. I was pissed off when I found the hanger was empty. Where the fuck was Ez and what was he up to?

I tried calling him several times, but his phone just rung out. I was starting to get seriously irritated.

I called Jasper after five minutes of pacing the hanger. "Do you know anything about a delivery tonight?" I snapped as soon as he picked up.

"No, why?" He answered, sounding a little groggy.

"Make your way down to hanger twelve. I think Ez is up to something." At this point, I was beginning to think that he planned to take me out.

"Should I call Em?"

"No, he's going over to check on Bella."

I paced the hanger with my gun in my hand. I was getting anxious. Was he toying with me? Did he plan to kill me? If he thought I would go without a fight, the prick had another thing coming.

I jumped at every sound I heard, expecting Ez or some other clown to jump out and shoot me. I only started to relax when I saw Jasper's SUV pull up.

"What's going on?" He asked as he climbed out the car.

I shrugged. "Fucker calls me in the middle of the night to come to the airport to help with a delivery that I know jack shit about and demands that I leave right away…" As soon as I said the words, everything seemed to click into place… _Bella._

I ran towards my car.

"Edward?" Jasper called after me confused.

"Stay here. Let me know when that fucker shows up." I yelled back at him before jumping in the car.

I started the car and skidded out the hanger. As I pulled out onto the main road, my phone rang. I checked the screen to see Jaspers name flash up.

"He's just arriving." Jasper said before hanging up.

Fucker didn't even pass me on the road, which meant he had to have been in the airport already. Where was he and what had he been doing?

I hit the speed dial for Emmett. Something just didn't feel right, and I was starting to suspect this was no longer just about me.

"Are you there yet?" I barked at him.

"Just pulling up outside yours, what's wrong?"

"Just get up there and let me know that Bella's okay. Check her room; she was sound asleep in there when I left."

My chest started to tighten, and I was struggling to catch a breath. If that fucker had touched her, I was going to fucking end him.

My phone buzzed on the dash, it was Emmett. "Security downstairs has been taken out."

"Fuck!" I roared, throwing my phone against the windscreen, causing a small crack.

I floored the clutch and swerved in and out of traffic, trying to get there faster. All I could think of was Bella. Images of her bloody and broken body flashed through my mind. I was going to fucking kill him.

When I got back to my apartment I parked the car on the pavement and left the engine running as I ran into the building. I made my way straight to the elevator. The damn thing was going too slow.

When the doors opened Emmett was waiting for me in the lobby. I could tell by his face it wasn't good. My heart faltered.

"Where is she?" I asked, not certain if I really wanted him to answer. By now I was certain Ez had killed her.

"Gone." Emmett muttered.

"What do you mean… gone?!" I asked, knocking him out the way. I hurried along the corridor to her room, her bed was empty. I stumbled back, grabbing onto the door frame to stop me from falling over.

No, she couldn't be gone.

I called her name as I franticly made my way through the apartment, checking all the rooms to make sure Emmett hadn't missed her.

"She's gone man, I already checked." Emmett said standing watching me.

I stopped in my tracks, I knew he was right. "Did you try Laurent's phone?" I asked, clinging to my last hope that maybe he had just taken her to the hospital because she was sick.

"It's just going straight to voicemail."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." I screamed.

"Is that blood?" Emmett asked, ignoring me. He walked over to the wall by the bathroom door. I followed behind him. It was blood.

I hurried to the security office. I needed answers. I needed to know what had happened to her... if she was still alive.

I rewound the footage on the computer.

I watched as Laurent entered the building. I checked the time stamp, it was only minutes after I had left. The fucker had played me. I slammed my fist against the desk. I was going to torture the two of them. I was going to teach them a whole new level of pain.

"Call Jasper, tell him to get the fuck away from there." I shouted at Emmett.

"Why? What's going on Eddie?" He asked, coming into the security office.

"Just fucking call him." I roared. I didn't have fucking time for his questions. I watched him walk off, then I turned my attention back towards the monitor.

Laurent talked to Dez for a few minutes. I had no idea what they were saying, but maybe Lena could tell me. I watched as they walked off towards the elevator doors. What the fuck was Dez doing? He shouldn't have left his station.

Laurent lead him towards the maintenance room. Dez opened the door, and turned his back to Laurent as he entered the room.

Laurent lifted his piece and shot him in the back of the head. _Fucking __idiot__!_

He took the elevator upstairs and headed straight for Bella's room. He went into the room and woke her up; I couldn't stand the way he was leaning over her. Bella looked scared. I touched the screen. I wanted to be there to protect her. I wanted to go in there and fuck him up.

I had failed her.

I should have been there.

I clenched my fist trying to hold it together.

I watched as he left the room and Bella got dressed. When she was dressed, she went out into the hall. She didn't look as if she was sure of the situation. He came out of the security office, and she said something to him. He grabbed hold of her hair and got all up in her face.

I couldn't stand to watch as he pushed her against the wall, manhandling her and tying her hands behind her back.

"That shits fucked up." Emmet said from over my shoulder.

I turned to look at him. "Did Jasper get away?"

"Yeah, he said he was on his way over here anyway… I told him about Bella."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the screen. Bella spit on Laurent's face and knocked him over. _That's__ my __girl_. I couldn't believe that I had ever been annoyed with her feistiness.

I watched as she ran over to the elevator, she couldn't go anywhere because I had her on lock down. If I hadn't been such a fucking ass, then she could have gotten away. She could have even phoned me, and I could have gotten there to save her, or someone could have.

Eleazar might be behind this, but this was my fault. I was the one that put her in danger. I was the one that brought her into this life and left her unprotected.

I watched as she ran into the living room and shimmied her arms around to her front. Laurent was back on his feet by now and making his way through to her. As he came in from the kitchen, she made a run to the lobby. He grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall.

I picked up the monitor and tossed it against the fucking wall. "Find her!" I screamed at Emmett.

I sunk down to the floor, my legs giving way. "Fucking find her." I cried. I held my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I had let this happen.

I don't know how long I zoned out for, but when I came to the apartment was buzzing with people.

I walked through to the lobby and into the living room. It seemed that Jasper had called in a few people, Garrett, Avi, Peter and Lena were here. I was glad to see that he had only called in people we knew could be trusted.

After Laurent's stunt, I was definitely going to think twice about the people I placed in my circle of trust.

"What's happening?" I asked, walking over to him.

Jasper smiled at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"Fine. Any leads?"

"Lena." Jasper shouted over to her. She was sitting over at the dining table, working on her laptop.

"I managed to salvage the rest of the footage from the security feed. Bella was still alive when she left here with Laurent. He took her in his car. I've hacked into some of the street feeds and I'm trying to work out where he went." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was in the zone. If there was anything out there to be could be found, then she was the one to find it.

"Try the airport." I told her, remembering Ez had been up to something there.

She nodded and turned back to the laptop.

"What about Ez? Where is he?" I asked, turning to my brother.

"He's gone into hiding." Jasper muttered. _Fucking __coward __was__n't __fit__ to __run __this __family__._

Jaspers phone rang. He pulled it out his pocket and checked the screen. "It's Damon, he's down at the front desk."

"Hey." He said answering the call. "Yeah, he's here… okay I'll tell him." He hung up the phone and turned to me. "Agent Uley and Black are downstairs, they're asking for Bella."

"Fuck." This was the last thing we needed.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" Jasper asked, trying to suss if I was up for the job.

"No." I sighed. "I'll do it."

I made my way to the elevator and headed downstairs.

I had no idea what they wanted with Bella, but their fucking timing couldn't be any worse. I just hoped they didn't have a fucking warrant or else we were screwed.

Both of them approached me as I stepped off the elevator.

"Mr Cullen, we weren't expecting to see you." Agent Uley said extending his hand. I ignored it. I wasn't in the mood for formalities.

"Isn't it a little early for house calls?" I asked them irritated.

"Where's your fiancé?" Agent Black asked me, cutting straight to the point.

"She's out of town. Her mother's sick." I shrugged.

"Bella Swan doesn't have a mother." Agent Black smirked at me. "I've done my homework."

"I guess she lied to me then. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." I said turning to leave. It didn't look as if they were equipped with a warrant, which meant I didn't have to waste my time on them.

"We want to speak to her." Agent Black said grabbing my arm.

I stared down at his hand on my arm until he removed it. Prick should know better than to touch me. "What do you want with her?" I asked out of curiosity, wondering why they were so eager to talk to her.

"Our agents have been going over the CCTV footage from Succubus, and it seems your fiancé was the one to call us." Ah fuck, I hadn't planned on them taking their own copy. I should have gotten Leah to check.

I shrugged, acting as if the information didn't faze me. "Maybe she was calling to report a crime."

"Any idea which crime that would be?" Agent Uley asked, taking a step forward.

"She was complaining about someone jaywalking, it could be that." I shrugged. "I'll be sure to ask her when she returns."

"When is Miss Swan expected to return?" Agent Uley asked.

"In a few weeks."

"We'll be back to speak to her then." Agent Black said, trying to threaten me.

"Be sure to bring a warrant with you next time Agent Black." I said before turning and pressing the button for the elevator.

I felt relief when the doors opened immediately.

I waited until the doors closed before I let myself crumble. The last thing I needed right now was the feds up my ass.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **A big thank you to **SunflowerFran** & **CristinaN** for whipping this chapter into shape.

Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favs I really do appreciate them.

**Chapter**** 14**

**EPOV**

Eleazar didn't remain hidden for long. A few hours later, I got a text from him, asking me to meet him at Succubus. No explanation, nothing. I wasn't sure if he was planning something, or if he was just going to play dumb. Either way, I was on my way over there, locked and loaded, and ready to beat his mother-fucking ass into a bloody pulp.

Of course, my father and brothers had insisted on coming along with me to stop that from happening, but they didn't realise I wouldn't let anything stop me. I knew he was the one behind Bella's kidnapping, and I wanted to know where she was.

When I arrived at the bar, I found Ez seated in his usual spot, in the far corner. I was surprised to find he had company with him. It took me a few minutes to realise who it was sitting with him, Caius Bower, and his daughter Heidi. He was the boss of the New Orleans mafia. Just what the fuck was going on?

"Edward." Eleazar said getting up to greet me when he heard my approach. "Caius decided to pay us a visit." He said moving towards them.

I didn't know how to react. On one hand, I wanted to punch the fucking daylights out of Ez, but on the other hand, I didn't want to show Caius that our family wasn't united.

Caius got up from his chair and shook my hand. "Nice to see you again, Edward."

I smiled, playing my part. "And you Caius, it's been far too long. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A little of both." He laughed. "You remember my daughter Heidi." He said motioning to the woman beside him.

"How could I forget?" I smiled as Heidi got up from her seat and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Edward" she whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my cheek as she pulled away.

"You remember my brother Carlisle of course, and his other two sons Emmett, and Jasper." Ez said starting another round of hellos.

"If you can excuse the intrusion Caius, but I would like to speak with my Uncle for a moment. I won't take up much of his time."

"No, go ahead. I'm sure the others will keep us entertained." Caius said raising his glass to me.

I motioned for Ez to head towards his office and he did without argument. My father made his excuses and came along with us.

As soon as the office door was closed, I took Ez by surprise and grabbed him by the throat, shoving him against the wall. "Where is she?" I snarled.

"Edward!" My father warned.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Ez chocked.

I shoved my hand harder into his throat as I reached behind my back and pulled out my piece, pointing it to his head. "I won't ask you again."

"Edward, put the gun down." My father yelled as he grabbed my arm and forced it away from Ez's head. I didn't fight against him, as I didn't want to risk having the gun accidently go off, shooting my father.

He pulled my other arm away from Ez's throat and shoved on my chest, making me back away.

"You need to put your son in his place." Ez snapped, fixing his suit and tie.

My father glared at him. "Eleazar what did you do with the girl?"

"I got rid of her." He spat. "She's probably lying in the bottom of a barrel by now."

I saw red.

I knocked my father out the way and once again grabbed Ez by the neck with one hand and punched him in the face continuously with the other. "You fucking bastard."

My father grabbed the back of my suit and dragged me away from Ez, tossing me across the room. "Enough!" He roared at me.

I leaned against the opposite wall watching the two of them, trying to catch my breath as Eleazar's blood dripped from my hand.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Ez roared as he held his hand up to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked pathetic. Nonno Raymond would be disgusted if he could see his replacement now.

"Did you really have her killed?" My father yelled, shoving him against the wall.

Ez nodded. "I gave Laurent my plane, told him to take her out of town and kill her."

"Why?" I croaked. I couldn't believe that fucker had killed her… she was gone. Just like that.

"Because she was going to ruin everything." He spat "The way you were slobbering all over her was pathetic."

"Ruin what brother?" Carlisle asked.

"The marriage, Edward's fucking marriage." Ez snarled as he made his way round to his desk. He sat down on the chair and took out a bottle of vodka and a glass, pouring himself a drink.

"What are you fucking talking about?" I asked him. My father looked as confused as I was.

"Why do you think Caius is here? We arranged for you to be married to his daughter." Ez said before downing the drink.

"No, fuck that." I wasn't going to go through with an arranged marriage. I had Bella, and he had taken her away and killed her. I didn't want anyone else. He could go fuck himself.

He was lucky he was still breathing, but that was going to change verysoon.

"You arranged a marriage for my son without consulting me?" Dad sounded pretty pissed off.

"I did it for the good of the family. If I hadn't, you'd all be fucking dead." Ez barked.

"What are you talking about?" My dad snapped.

"I introduced Caius to a third party who was going to acquire some weapons for him. The deal went south, the other party went off with millions and Caius blamed me. He wanted his money back, money that I didn't have to give him. He said I had made him look like an idiot, and if he didn't do something about it, then no one would respect him. He had to setan example."

He poured another drink into the glass. "He would have started a war between our families. I went to him and put the offer on the table. I saved all you fucking asses." He roared, pointing at my dad.

"I offered to marry his daughter into our family once she became of age. Caius agreed. He choose Edward, he said you were the one that showed the most promise." He shrugged, and then downed his drink.

I marched over to the desk, leaning over it towards him. "Well you're just going to have to go back in there and tell him the deal is off. We'll pay back whatever money you owe him, but I'm not going through with a fucking, arranged marriage."

"That's exactly what you're going to do, you ungrateful little shit." Eleazar shouted as he stood up and slammed his fist on the desk. "I made you into what you are, and I can fucking break you."

"Hey!" My father said, pushing me back from the desk, so he was once again in between Ez and me. "Both of you need to calm down."

"You've been too lenient with him over the years, Carlisle. Look what you've turned him into." Ez roared. "The little bastard is going to screw everything up."

The next thing I knew his hand was going into the back of his trousers, and pulling out his gun. It was as though the whole thing was happening in slow motion, but I still didn't have time to react.

I heard the bang of the gun and waited for the bullet to him me, but instead I saw Ez's body slumped over the desk.

I turned to see Carlisle holding his gun in his hand. "You fucking shot him." I said shocked.

"I had no choice. He would have shot you if I didn't stop him." Dad said as he placed the gun back in its holster inside his suit jacket.

The office door burst open, Jasper and Emmett came hurrying inside with their weapons drawn, followed closely by Caius.

When they saw Ez's dead body, they lowered their guns.

"What's going on here?" Caius demanded.

"Edward's just been promoted." My father answered, before pushing past everyone and heading down the hall.

I figured he just needed a minute; after all, he had just killed his brother.

"You sound?" Emmett asked, looking over me.

"I've never been better," I answered with a smile. I didn't want to say too much about what happened in front of Caius.

"Well then, Edward, I think its best you and I have a little sit down. There are things we need to discuss." Caius said turning his attention to me.

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

I led the way back through to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. I could do with something to take the edge off. I took Caius to a different table and left my brothers to entertain his daughter.

"So," I said sitting down and popping open the bottle. I poured two drinks and slid one across to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Did your Uncle tell you about the arranged marriage?"

I sighed. "Yes he did, he had just informed me before his untimely demise." I downed my drink, sucking in air through my teeth as the whiskey burned my throat. "It's not going to happen."

Caius seemed unfazed by my answer. "Your family owes me."

"And I plan to pay you back. Tell me how much we owe you and I'll make sure you get your money."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. Plus with the interest rates over the years you could never afford to pay me back." Caius said. He swirled the whiskey inside his glass.

"Let me worry about that."

Caius sighed and sat his drink down on the table, untouched. "See… I never trusted your Uncle; he was nothing, but a snake. He didn't know the first thing about respect and honour. That is why I took out a little insurance."

He put his hand into his suit jacket; my fingers flinched to reach for my gun. "It's just my phone." He smiled at my unease.

He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons, before setting it down on the table and sliding it across from me. "Maybe this will change your mind."

I looked at the screen and saw a picture of Bella. A large muscular man was standing behind her, pulling her hair while his other hand held a knife to her throat.

I knew I should have felt angry or worried, but in that moment all I could feel was relief.

She was alive.

"I am told you care about the girl."

I nodded.

"Your Uncle didn't feel the same way. He had her sent away to be killed. So really, I did you a favour." He took a drink of his whiskey and then reached for the bottle to fill himself another. "I knew he wouldn't be able to control you … that you would need a little persuading. You're too strong minded for your own good. Perhaps my Heidi will be able to tame you in time."

"What do you want from me?" I growled, my anger was now setting in.

"I thought I had made that clear. I want you to marry my daughter."

"Why?"

"Because I want a stake in your family, my brother controls Chicago, I control New Orleans, and we want New York. It's simple. I want more money, more power, and you are going to give it to me. We've worked too hard to let a little prick like youscrew this whole thing up." He smiled at me smugly.

I stood up, pulling out my gun and pointing at his head. At the same moment, I heard a commotion on the other side of the room. Heidi had pulled out two guns and pointed them at my brothers as they had pulled their weapons on her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, my brother is rather fond of his new pet, and if he doesn't hear back from me in the next hour he's been told to break her in."

I reluctantly lowered my gun. I couldn't risk him harming Bella. I need to be smart; I need to play along with his stupid game until I found a way around it.

"That's a good boy." Caius smiled as he stood up and straightened his suit jacket. "You have twenty-four hours to make your decision. I expect you will make the right one. We don't want this to get messy." He went into his suit pocket and pulled out his card tossing it on the table. "Don't disappoint me."

He turned around, motioning to Heidi to follow him. I watched the two of them leave the club, fighting back the urge to follow them out and gun them down.

When they were out of sight, I pulled out my phone and hit Lena's number.

"Boss?" She answered after one ring.

"She's in Chicago, find her." I ordered.

"Anything a little more concrete I could go on, Chicago is a big city,"

"Aro Bower has her."

I hung up the phone and sank down into the chair. Fucking Ez had brought all this upon me, upon Bella.

After all this was over, I was going to kill every last one of the Bowers. They had fucked with the wrong family. I was going to make sure everyone knew not to fuck with us. It's time the Cullens earned their reputation back.

"What was all that about?" Jasper asked as he and Emmett made their way over to me.

"He has Bella." I muttered, pouring myself another drink.

Jasper swiped the bottle away from me. "Then you will need a clear head if you plan to get her back. You'll have time to drown your sorrows once she's safe." He sat the bottle down on the table behind us.

"Did Dad really shoot Ez?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Fucker drew a gun on me."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't willing to go along with his plan. It seems he screwed Caius over a few years ago and in order to get out of it he sold me off."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, taking the seat beside me.

"They made plans for an arranged marriage between Heidi and me. That was why Ez wanted Bella out of the picture."

"So how did Caius end up with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I snapped. "Does it really matter? Ez ordered Laurent to kill her and now Aro has her. I have twenty-four hours before he expects me to bend the knee to him or he is going to kill her."

"Then we better get moving." Jasper said standing up.

I stood up and followed him out of the bar.

I had one day to find Bella, or my life wouldn't be worth living.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you to **SunflowerFran** & **CristinaN** for helping cook this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and as always thanks for your reviews/favs/alerts**  
**

**Chapter**** 15**

**EPOV**

When I arrived back at my apartment building, my Madre was there pacing the lobby floor. She turned around when she heard the three of us enter through the door. Her eyes were full of anger as she marched over to me. Before I knew what was happening, she slapped my face. It stung like a bitch. "You dragged an innocent girl into this life and kept her here against her will." She screamed.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't deal with this right now. I was struggling to hold it together as it was, without her reminding of me everything I had done wrong.

The clock was ticking. I had to find Bella. I had to concentrate on that.

"Mum, now isn't a good time." Jasper said as he slid his arm in front of her, trying to guide her away from me.

"I don't care." She snapped, shoving him away. She took a step back towards me and poked her finger in my chest. "You will take me upstairs to see Bella, right now!"

I shook my head.

Why couldn't she just fucking listen to Jasper and leave?

"Edward. Now!" She yelled.

"Mum, Bella isn't here." Emmett said as he stepped around me.

I glared at Emmett, he wasn't helping. He'd do better by keeping that big mouth of his shut.

"Where is she?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Like I said, now isn't the best time. We've got shit to take care of. Dad's on his way home. Why don't you go home and see him." Jasper said trying to guide her towards the front door.

I had to give him points for trying, but she was a stubborn woman on a mission, once she had her mind set on something. I knew she wasn't going to leave.

"Get your fucking hands off me." She snapped at him, slapping his hands away. "Where is she?" She asked, glowering at all three of us now. "And don't bullshit me. I know when every single one of you is lying."

"Ez took her." I muttered.

"What do you mean Ez took her? Took her where?" She asked, looking at me confused.

"He had Laurent kidnap her and take her away to be killed…"

She gasped, and her hand moved to cover her mouth.

"It's okay. She's still alive … for now." I sighed. "It turns out Ez set up an arranged marriage between Heidi Bower and me. Caius now has Bella as an insurance policy to make sure I marry Heidi. I have twenty- four hours to find Bella or…" I didn't want to finish the sentence. I could tell from the expression on her face she knew what I meant.

She took her head in her hands, covering her face. When I saw her shoulders shake up and down, I knew she was crying.

"It's okay." I said taking a step towards her and pulling her into my arms. "I plan to find her before anything can happen." I just hoped that nothing had already happened.

She lifted her head and glared at me. "You did this; this is all on you Edward Cullen." She slapped me again, this time harder than before. "Whatever happens to that girl is on you. I hope you can live with that."

I didn't speak, I knew she was right. I wasn't sure I could live with myself if something awful had already happened to her or if I put her life in danger by just trying to find her.

"You go, and you find her, and you bring her back … But if you can't find her, then don't bother coming back!" She roared at me.

"Mum, you don't mean that." Emmett said taking a step towards her. She hit at him, but he ignored her, and pulled her into his arms. She started sobbing. Emmett held her to his chest, trying to comfort her.

I walked away; this was getting too much to bear. My own mother was ready to fucking disown me. For all the shit I had pulled over the years, she had never once told not to come home. I had really fucked up this time.

I picked up a vase from the table in the lobby and tossed it across the hall. I watched it smash against the wall, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"If you find her you bring her back to _me_." She yelled after me. God did she never shut the fuck up? "Bella can stay with me, and you can stay the fuck away from her."

"That's enough Mum." Jasper sighed. "Emmett take her home. I'll deal with this."

I headed straight for the elevator in a hurry to get out this room.

I didn't speak to Jasper on the way up, but I saw the bastard watching me. If he knew what was good for him, he would keep his fucking mouth shut. I didn't need to know what he was thinking. I had more than enough of that from my mother.

When the doors opened, I hurried through to the living room, making my way to Lena. "What have you found?" I asked as I came to a stop by the dining table.

"Nothing yet." She answered without lifting her head from the laptop.

I slammed my fist on the table. "That's not fucking good enough."

She didn't bat an eye as she slowly turned to look at me. "Hey! I'm working on it, and it would go a lot faster if you shut the fuck up and let me do my job. Go and take a Prozac or something, you're doing my fucking head in."

Before I had the chance to swing my fist at her, Avi jumped out of his seat and moved in front of me. "Hey man, why don't you leave her be."

I screwed my face up at him. I felt like smacking him too, but I knew Lena would get pissy and refuse to look for Bella if I did. So I fought the urge. "Call the damn pilot and tell him to get the plane ready. I want to be ready to fly within the hour."

"I think you should stay here." I turned around and looked at Jasper as if he was mad. "Caius is probably watching you, and God knows how he will react if he knows you have left town... Plus if we can't find her in time… then you're going to have to deal with Caius."

"Not finding her in time isn't a fucking option." I shouted, making sure every single one of the motherfuckers in the room heard me. "Call Dad and Emmett, tell them they can deal with Caius."

I knew Emmett would be pissed for being left behind, but I needed him to be there to back up Dad. He hasn't been with it since he shot his brother.

"They should send Mum and the girls to the safe house just in case." I didn't want to risk them getting hurt. I didn't know how many men Caius had in town or what he would do once I pissed him off.

"Avi, Garrett, Damon, and Peter," I said turning towards the others in the room. "Get your shit together you're coming with us. Dress down, no suits, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. And pack heavy. We meet at the airport in an hour, and make sure you're not followed."

I didn't wait for an answer.

I headed to my room and took off my suit. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie from my wardrobe and pulled them on. I tucked a gun into my sock and another two into my waist, and some spare ammo into my pocket.

I was ready to do this.

I was ready to bring Bella home.

I felt like a caged animal, with five sets of eyes watching me through the entire flight. I felt so out of control and helpless as we sat there doing nothing. I couldn't stop thinking of Bella, hoping that she was okay and somewhat unscathed by this mess that I had gotten her into.

Lena had hired cars and provided a list of properties for us to search through once we touched down.

As soon as we landed, we split into two groups**,** each with instructions to scope out the places on the list without drawing attention to our presence.

I had Jasper lead the other team because I knew I could rely on him to get the job done. I planned to promote him once we returned home.

I took Garrett and Peter with me and headed to the first location. It was a warehouse down West 37th Place. The fucker had houses just across the street, so we circled round the back. We found a parking lot that had a few hundred used cars just sitting there. Our cheap rental car would hide there perfectly until we were finished.

There were no windows or doors round this side of the building, just a large service bay, which meant it wasn't going to be easy getting in.

I sent Peter for a walk around the building to check for any signs of life while we stayed in the car.

"We'll find her." Garrett said as he went into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He offered me one and I shook my head. He pulled a cigarette out and stuck it in his mouth. "Lena's good at what she does. Have a little faith brother." He said with the cig dangling for his mouth.

"I won't stop until I find her," was the only answer I offered him.

He shut the fuck up after he lit his cig, for which I was grateful. I wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart.

I knew Lena was great at what she did. I also knew that Aro and Caius weren't little boys, they were smart. They had set up this whole thing right under my nose, and I had been clueless.

I wasn't sure if we had any chance of finding her, but I wasn't going to stop until I did, even if it meant blowing up the whole of Chicago.

I jumped at the sound of someone banging the back of the car. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Peter waiting. He was letting us know the coast was clear.

Garrett and I got out the car, and we all walked over to the service bay.

Garret headed to the control panel, popping it open and pulling out a few wires with his knife. I watched as he hooked the wires up to his hand held computer, and started searching for the code.

I turned my attention to the lot around us, making sure we weren't being watched. The last thing we needed was to be caught before we had the chance to ransack the city.

A few seconds later, the service door squeaked to life. It was a noisy fucker. If anyone was in there, they now knew we were coming.

I pulled out my piece and the others followed suite. I motioned for them to move forward and we made our way into the house.

We did an entire sweep of the warehouse, and it came up clean. Apart from some boxes of crap there was nothing here. This was obviously not a location Aro did business from, and it certainly wasn't where they were keeping Bella.

The next place on the list was a brothel on Northcote Ave. I couldn't risk being recognised, so I remained in the car while Garrett and Peter went in.

I fucking prayed that they weren't keeping her or using her in a brothel. I couldn't imagine how I could ever heal her after that.

I was on the fucking edge for the hour they were gone. I sat with my gun in my hand looking across at the house. The first signs of trouble and I was in there, ready to gun every motherfucker down.

My heart was in my mouth when I finally saw the two of them leave the house. Peter signalled to me from across the street that it was clean, and I felt like I could breathe again.

Next on the shit list was a factory on Simmons Island. I was glad production had shut down for the day or we wouldn't be able to check the place out.

It had a few security guys on watch. I got the boys to knock them out and tie them up. We were running out of time. I no longer had the patience to tip toe around these guys.

The factory was so big it was going to take us at least an hour to sweep it, and we still had several warehouses and houses to check out after we were done here.

I was beginning to think we were never going to make the deadline.

I secretly knew we were just wasting our time with these places. Aro wouldn't use somewhere obvious.

I was halfway through my search when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Lena.

"I think I've got it." She shouted, before I had the chance to speak.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hacked into the GPS on Aro's phone. He just came out of a house on West 71st. It's over by Toyota Park. It seems like a good place to keep her. It's got a good vantage point of the whole street, and an alley out the back for an easy getaway."

"It sounds good." I replied; barely audible. Could this be the one? Was I close to saving her and having her in my arms again?

"The property doesn't belong to him. It's registered to a Sulpicia Barras."

"That's Aro's wife. The Barras use to run Chicago. Aro married into the family, when they were left without a male heir."

"Right. Well I'll check the surrounding properties and try to get a match on that name. If he's keeping her there, I wouldn't be surprised if he has another property close by."

"Keep trying." I told her.

"You should probably go to the street behind the house and come in through the alley. It's the best chance you'll have of not being seen." I could hear the worry in her voice, but I knew it wasn't for me.

"We'll be fine, Lena. Thank you."

"I'm sending the coordinates to the GPS on your phone right now **...** Bring Avi back in one piece."

"I'll try my best."

I hung up the phone and immediately dialled Jasper's number. He answered after a few rings.

"I think we've found her."

"Thank fuck. Where is she?" he sounded as relieved as I was.

"Lena gave me another address to check out, and I want you to meet me. Aro was there not that long ago."

"Sounds promising, send me the address, and I'll be on my way."

After the phone call with Jasper, I rang Garrett and Peter and had them meet me at the car. Within ten minutes, we had all regrouped, and were on our way to the house.

We parked in the street behind the house as Lena had suggested.

It was dark now, which would give us good cover to get in and out.

I got out the car and walked up to Jasper who was sitting on the bonnet of his car, smoking a cig.

"We've already checked out the houses round about, and there doesn't seem to be any signs of life. The residents are either sleeping or all the houses are empty." He said as he watched me approach.

"Good." I nodded. "Then let's do this."

I felt so fucking nervous as we made our way to the back door of the house. If Bella wasn't in this house, then I didn't know what I would do. How I would hold it together.

I had no idea what condition she would be in, if and when, we found her. However bad it was, I knew it would be my job to fix it. The situation I had created was all on me, and I knew that now.

I signalled for Peter to kick the door in and we all got prepared.

Peter slipped inside first, and I was right behind him.

I scanned the room, and just as I was about to give the all clear, the kitchen door burst open, and we were under fire.

I made a grab for Peter to yank him back out the door, but just as I reached for him a bullet shot straight into my shoulder, sending me flying back. The pain was agonising, but it was nothing I hadn't felt before. I stumbled, trying to gain my balance as Jasper grabbed me by the hood.

"No!" I shouted as he pulled me from the room. I watched as Peter was shot in the head; his body slowly falling to the floor. Fucking bastards! Jasper should have grabbed him, not me.

Jasper left me lying against the wall as he made his way back into the kitchen with Avi, and Damon, letting off rounds at the fuckers who had killed Peter.

I knew he would be releasing his rage on every one of them. Peter and Jasper had been close friends since they were kids.

"Let me see Boss." Garrett said kneeling down next to me, trying to peek in the hole of my hoodie.

"It's fine." I snapped at him. I tried to get up, but I couldn't put any weight on the shoulder without sending a surge of pain through me. "Help me to my fucking feet." I ordered him.

Garrett put his hands under my arms and lifted me to my feet. He handed my gun, and I shook myself off.

As I made my way back into the kitchen, Jasper had cleared the area and was making his way through the rest of the house.

We made our way towards them. I could hear shots ringing out from the front end of the house. By the time, we reached them the shooting had stopped.

"I think that's all of them." Jasper said turning to look at me. He looked fucking pissed.

I put my good hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Bro."

"How're you doing?" he asked, eyeing my shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I answered him before turning to everyone else. "We don't have a lot of time. I want everyone searching through cupboards and any other spaces where they could be holding Bella."

"I think I saw a cellar door in the kitchen." Jasper said still eyeing my shoulder.

"Good. I'll go check it out."

I could hear my heart thumping as I made my way back into the kitchen. I fucking prayed that Bella was down there, and that we hadn't lost Peter over nothing.

The key was in the door. I unlocked it and fumbled inside for a light. I found it and switched it on.

The light illuminated the old wooden stairs. "Bella?" I called out as I made my way down.

"Edward?" I turned towards the weak sound of her voice.

My heart stopped beating.

There she was in the corner of the dirty room, on the floor.

I choked on my own breath as I caught sight of her. Her body was battered and bruised. Someone had used her as fucking punch bag.

I would make sure every one of them that had laid a finger on her would pay.

Her eyes held mine, they looked so lost, so scared, so hurt.

I stood there staring at her until I couldn't handle it any longer. I ran down the stairs and pulled her into my arms.

Losing all my composure, I sobbed.

"I'm so fucking sorry."


End file.
